The Originals: Blood Dagger
by llwild1992
Summary: "You're threatening me." He stated, shaking her hands off. "I'm complementing you.""No," he chuckled, moving in closer to her, pressing his nose to hers, "by planning to make the wolf King of Louisiana; you are also removing me from power and control of New Orleans. That's is something I cannot and will not allow.""Then what do you plan to do? Something naughty I hope?" she smirked
1. Chapter 1: The Message

What Had Once Been

Chapter I: The Message

* * *

"This is too weird." Hailey sighed as she stood beside Elijah and Klaus, crossing her arms over her chest she observed the large painting just delivered to the compound, "neither of you ordered this?" she raised a dark brow as she peered at the immortal brothers. "I thought you guys work in aliases; so no one knows who you are?"

"Normally that is our standard practice, and yet this is addressed to the Mikaelson Household." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, the old leather jacket he wore moved perfectly with him, letting out a well warn sound. "And yet this was delivered around this, as if someone from one hundred years ago knew we had reappeared in New Orleans."

"I thought everyone who knew you was already here?"

"There is a possibility someone from then moved away, Niklaus." Elijah said as he crossed his arms.

Klaus shook his head as he stepped closer to the delivery, gripping the parchment covering and pulling it back to reveal more of the winter scene, "I recognize the artist." he said.

"If you tell us it's yours, I'm burning it." Hailey stated, as the months passed since the pretend death of Hope and Klaus spiriting her new born away; he had succeeded in created thousands of paintings in the past nine months.

"I believe it is the work of one Hans Josef Iverson of Copenhagen, circa 1705." Elijah stated as he fixed his tie, "as the scene and the subject suggest." he said as Klaus removed the full paper covering, revealing the image of three adults, two men and one woman in between them, in a winter landscape, surrounded by wolves.

"Is that you?" Hailey zeroed in on the male figure on the left of the woman, sure enough upon speculation it was the very same original hybrid, dressed in formal eighteenth century, hair slicked back to rest on the back of his neck. He stood with his back to the other man and the woman, however his right arm was extended towards the seated woman, who held his hand, fingers laced. "Who are they?" she asked, they were clearly not Rebekah and Elijah, but their faces were torn, as if claws had ripped through the canvas.

"People I knew too many years ago." Klaus stated as he reached forward towards the face of the woman, taking up the rips and bringing them forward, to recreate the image, however he quickly dropped it and backed away, "get rid of it." he stated as he turned to face his brother, "burn it." he stated.

"Niklaus," Elijah stated with a parental tone, "someone went through trouble to send it to you, why not keep it?"

"As you can see it _they_ were defaced," The younger brother peered up into the elders eyes, a darkness was suddenly burning there not seen before, he smirked before shoving his hands into his pockets, "I'd rather not look upon those two ever again." with that he went off into his secluded areas of the compound.

"Klaus was a little more belligerent than normal." Hailey stated as the tension dissipated with the hybrid's departure, "What happened?" she looked to Elijah as the elder walked forward to the scared faces.

"A long time ago, while on the run from our father, Niklaus nearly chose to go a separate way from Rebekah and me. He nearly didn't come to New Orleans in 1712."

"Did that woman have something to do with the decision?"

"She helped him realize what his immortal life could be, how he could have possibly spent eternity." Like Klaus had done, he pulled the tattered face back together, "he would have done anything; been anyone for her and she utterly destroyed him, creating even more of a monster, creating who Niklaus is today; a ruthless killer."

"Is that even possible, to destroy him?"

"I believe it was the last time he ever let anyone close to him, after that he built walls so tall, not even I can get close enough." Elijah clutched the bridge of his nose between this thumb and first finger, closing his eyes as he stood erect, "It was a time when he was so far away from us, for the entirety of his life Niklaus has been searching for a place where he would fit in, in 1705 he did. He would have found such happiness there, amongst the Danish Wolves. But in the end the cruel joke that is his search for a home fell onto him."

"There is a pack there?"

"Yes, one of the oldest wolf packs in existence, they could shift at will."

"Where they wolves?" she pointed towards the man and woman, noting they too were holding hands.

"Yes, they became Niklaus' closest friends at that time. The Painter was the brother of the other man."

"He loved her?" she noted the way her finger clutched Klaus', but then she too held the other's hand, "and so did he?" Hailey stepped forward towards it, reaching out to feel the old animal skin canvas, the thick layers of paint, to replace the image of the woman, blonde hair, delicate feature, and haunting crystal blue eyes, "what happened?"

"The wolves have their own ways of creating mated pairs; that man was chosen for her _but_ she loved Niklaus. For the whole story you should ask Niklaus."

Chuckling Hailey moved away, rolling her brown eyes, "as if he'd open up to me."

* * *

_Copenhagen, Denmark 1705_

Klaus continued to walk through the frozen waist land that was the Danish country side. The close did not affect him, but the silence did. In the miles he had tracked, with no sign of the wolves, the quiet provided by the snow made him uneasy. Not even the animals in the forest stirred, they did not even breathe. Since arriving in Denmark last week, he had sensed the packs movement, had heard the nighttime howls, and had felt their presence in the city. As he searched for them, they ran from him. Knowing it was because he was not what he appeared to be, that they had never come in contact with a creature like him before, they hid. Never had he sensed a pack this large, this close to him. It pricked his interest, the people of Copenhagen seemed too oblivious to see the supernatural creatures standing beside them.

The wolves seemed to inhabit all parts of Copenhagen, he wanted to know, to see them. Never before had his own natural kind interest him before. What was it about this pack? Was it their freedom, or was it their fear of him? He was indeed something to fear, a vampire; and unnatural force created. Where wolves were born. Children of the moon and free to roam the day. Fingering the daylight ring on his hand he sneered. Had Ester not made his wolf dormant he would have been able to experience freedom, to be what he was born to be, and exist was the creature Ester had created?

Rebekah had laughed at him at his searching, coming home covered in snow and immaculately put out at his failure. She knew not why he searched for these wolves. She, who had always found a way to be accepted, knew nothing.

Hours passed, and he had his mind made up to return to the city, maybe feed on a wayward wanderer and then back to the hotel they were staying at. He hated himself for coming home unsuccessful at finding the wolves. Sighing he looked to the overcast sky, wishing he was more than what he was. If was just a wolf none of this would happen, they would not hide from him.

He noted where he was in the thick evergreen forest, covered with beautiful white snow, just ahead was a frozen waterfall. But then bottom was not completely frozen, spray from the powerful water hitting the bottom rose into a thick mist into the air. How wonderful this homeland was, what would it have been like to grow up here? He laughed, probably amongst powerful Vikings and vengeful witches; he probably would have been born a true Mikaelson.

Howling off in the distance made his blood freeze. He looked about the trees and the surrounding snow. Another sing of a wolf nearby cried through the forest, birds flew from their perches and cried out as they escaped. Klaus caught it, moving above the waterfall. Eyes in the distance allowed him to realize it was not a single wolf but a scouting party. They must have had enough of running and hiding from him, they now wanted to know who he was.

Yet one single wolf descended the falls. A medium sized white wolf slowly made its way down the side. Calm and commanding, the others all remained at the falls, their eyes the only thing visible in the distance. It walked towards him, in complete control. Knowing a single bite from this creature would injure him and cause him to hallucinate, he shrank to his knees as it came before him. If he was not an original, a single bite would kill him, but he'd rather not be delirious in the darkness of a snowy forest in the middle of winter.

It walked about him, keeping its distance, but investigating. Lowering his head, showing respect to it, he waited. Patience was never Klaus' strong suite, but if he would just gain access to their world even for a moment; somehow he knew he would gain some sort of understanding. It sniffed his head, its sleek and powerful body moved against him, pushing against him. The others at the falls all watched, anticipation rolled off of them, wafting down the falls and overtaking the wolf at his back.

It did not react to the change however, placing a large paw onto his back it pushed him forward, and his hands hit the ground to stop. It growled and then looked up to its pack, sending out silent words, they all howled and retreated backwards, leaving. Two large paws placed themselves in parallel to his own hands. Looking up he watched as the white wolf s icy blue gaze looked into his own.

In a very human like move it twerked its head to the right, calling for him to follow. As it turned around, its tale gently, like a whisper, pushed against him. It wanted him to walk into the mist of the fall, looking back at him, it called once more. They would have words, but he preferred to be under the cover of mist to speak to Klaus.

Following it to the edge of the ice, it walked onto a rock path which lead into the mist. "Who are you?" Klaus shouted into the icy mist, watching as the wolf's body slowly transformed into a human's body, the creature did not cry out as its bones re-broke and healed, as their form twisted and twerked. "Show yourself to me." With no answer, the creature stood upright, hands at the side, no vibes of hostility wafting off of it. "I am coming to you." He said, unable to shake the feeling if he did not see this illusive creature for himself it would disappear. Stepping onto the rock path, making sure he would not fall, he slowly made his way into the darkening mist of the waterfall.

Excitement rolled off of him, for the first time in so long, he would see a creature so much like him. He had never allowed himself to feel hopeful like this, but knowing there was a wolf right there, feet away; he felt like a child once more. The figure shifted, as if ready to run, "Don't," he found himself worried, "I will not hurt you." He said as he reached the middle of the river, so close to it.

Looking upon the human form of the wolf, he could hardly believe his eyes, "You are…a woman." Never before had he beheld such beauty, she stood there in a tattered white chemise dress, head held high, shoulders back, and impossibly beautiful. Haunting with crystal blue eyes and long dark mahogany hair down to her waist. His eyes zeroed in on her neck, delicate and pale, I could see her artery, see each of the blue veins bringing life-giving blood to her body. Instantly he wanted to drain her, wanted to possess her fully. Such beauty was to be enjoyed—he was sure he would enjoy her essence.

She looked him over, crystal eyes slowly observing everything about him, lingering on his daylight ring and the pin in his cravat. When her gaze had returned to his, she looked as if she had never seen a man before. Lips parted as her breathing became heavy, color rose to her features.

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson." He said as he stepped forward, this time she did not move to run away, holding her ground as he moved to stand on the same bolder as her. "What are you called, love?" holding her icy gaze, he held out his hand for her, palm up.

She looked down to his hand, observing it before deciding what to do. Looking between her hand and his own, unsure if she wanted to make contact with him. Her pale eyes looked back into his own as she made her decision, slowly, agonizing slow, her hand was placed into his own. At the first contact between their skins, she jumped at the coldness of his own to her warmth. Like all wolves she was a perfect 115 degrees, where as he was a vampire; deathly cold. He felt his blood soak in her warmth, instantly heating at her touch. Where his hands were sward hardened and large, hers were delicate and petite. Everything was petite about her, from the perfect rise of her nose, to the delicate wave of her collarbone. Klaus, who was nearly six feet tall, towered over this female, making her seem even more petite than she really was.

She liked her lips, gaining herself his full attention, watching as her pupils dilated as she looked at him. Then with a voice of music she answered him, "Fredericka." She said quietly, "My name is Fredericka Astrid Christina Eriksdotter." With that she removed her hand from his and stepped back, "you're the one who has been tracking us?" she raised a light brow, he nodded, "What are you? You're not wolf…you're something else."

"I am a vampire."

"Vampire?" she repeated, the word unfamiliar to her tongue, "Forgive my inexperience, but do tell what a vampire is?"

"A witch cursed us as mortals, gave us immortality; but it comes at a price—a vampire is a creature that drinks the blood of living brings and cannot come out in the daylight."

"Immortality?"

"The ability to live forever."

"I know that." She scoffed, "I sensed that power within you; but not the 'vampire'—I sense a creature like me." She stepped forward and looked about him, her hands raised almost as if she was about to touch his shoulders and chest, but she did not, "but I do not behold one like me."

"I was born to be a wolf; however my wolf has been caged." He said, "Cursed to have it lay dormant inside me."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide and worried, "that is the cruelest form of agony." Clutching her own heart she looked as if on the verge of tears, "I do not know what I would do if I was separated from my wolf." She removed a stray tear from her eye, "I am so sorry, Klaus."

"There is no need to be." He answered.

"You have come here from France?" she noted his clothing, the ruffles on his sleeves and the fashionable cravat and jeweled pin, not waiting for an answer she continued, "why are you seeking my pack?"

"I have heard legends of your people, I am curious."

"You seek for what you lack." She smiled, "even if your wolf is dormant—you are looking for a pack to join? I can assure you that is not how this is done."

"Not join, I have a family."

"Then you wish to meet us?" her brow raised, "Why else would you seek us out? We knew something strange had arrived in Copenhagen, so we retreated to our ancient Pack Lands. Are there others like you, vampires?"

"My elder brother and younger sister."

"They are dormant wolves as well?"

"No,"

"You are an oddity, Klaus Mikaelson." She laughed as she looked about the land past his shoulders, "Will your siblings be joining us?"

"No, wolves are our natural enemies." He stated.

Crystalline eyes widened in interest, "how so?"

"One bite from a wolf can kill a vampire."

She bit down onto her thin pink lip, a devilish glint in her eye, she stepped forward and smiled "can _I_ kill you?" she laughed playfully.

"No," he chuckled at her childish reaction to him, "I am an original."

"As we stated before."

"No—one of the first vampire, I cannot be killed." He omitted the part of Mikael and the White Oak Stake—the only real way he would die.

"Very well." She shrugged her shoulders, "Now that I have determined you to be nonthreatening." She turned away from him and Klaus couldn't help but laugh, nonthreatening she deemed him. "You may join us for the supper meal, we are also curious about you, which is why we have followed you these past days."

"You followed me?"

She laughed and peered at him from over her shoulder, "of course, Klaus." She motioned for him to follow her around the falls, ever the gentleman he took possession of her hand and guided her from rock to rock, moving in unison with her. She led him behind the falls and into a hidden cave, the darkness reached far out into a tunnel, lit by small wall mounted candles. "Klaus," she touched his shoulder, stopping him from proceeding any further into her Pack's domain. Scrunching up her nose she looked at him through the dim light, "I don't like the name, is there something else I may call you?" she scrunched her nose at the sound of his name on her tongue, not foreign at all, but not one she liked.

"My full name is Niklaus."

"Then I shall call you 'Nik'." She smiled, "I prefer that one. You may call me 'Astrid', I prefer that to Fredericka." She giggled as she bit down onto her lip.

"Astrid." He repeated, rather liking the haunting name for the haunting girl before him. She bit down on her lips once more before offering to lead him into the domain.

* * *

"Klaus!" Marcel forced his way into the Mikaelson Compound, pushing past everything and entering the inner chambers, finding Elijah to greet him. Raising his hand he pointed angrily at the eldest, "where is he?" he shouted as he walked further into the room, picking up one of the decorative side tables and throwing it, a shattering sound filled the room, "Where is he!" eyes bled to red as his anger writhed in him.

"Marcel, calm down." Elijah walked towards him, hands held up, "what has happened."

"She is dead because of him." Marcel cried out as he took hold of Elijah's arms, ripping the fine material of his suit, "All because she knew him!" he said again.

"Who?" Elijah did not remove Marcel from him, he held the desperate man's head as Marcel cried out, tears never falling, but knowing pain and anguishing flowed through him. "Marcellus who has died?" Elijah became worried, Hailey had gone out to meet with her pack last night, and had not returned. He would not worry himself over it, she was now a hybrid and would not die so easily, but she was not an original, she could still die. "Tell me."

"What is going on?" Klaus chose that moment to emerge from his rooms, opening the large French doors into the formal sitting room. He was relaxed and content, having just fed from a compelled girl who had walked out of the compound moments before Marcel's arrival in a dazed stupor. Klaus cleaned the side of his mouth as he sauntered into the room. "Marcellus, what do we owe to his unsanctioned visit?" he laughed, knowing fully well the vampires were excommunicated from the Quarter.

"I came back to tell you Cami is dead." Marcel dropped his arms from Elijah and pushed away, "her body was found an hour ago in a ditch."

"Cami?" Klaus felt his body grow cold, had he not just spoken to her but last week, she was getting ready to intern for a social worker, ready to graduate in six months. "How did she die?" he swallowed, finding a lump in his throat.

"She was _mauled_ to death, her body mutilated." Marcel said approaching him, danger wafting off of his body, "she was found with this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a round container, "One of my guys in the morgue swiped it off of her when he examined her body." He offered the wooden box to him. "It's because of you." He closed his eyes, "Fucking Hybrid."

Taking up the box, he noticed it was everything but a small oak box. It was a picture frame, old, housing a small painting on the inside. Taking up the end that was not held together by blue ribbon and fabric he opened it. Just like the paining delivered the day before, it was the image of himself. "The work of Han Josef Iverson." He mumbled as he recognized the artist's hand. It was a perfect likeness of Klaus from 1705 in Copenhagen. The material about his image was blue silk, hand stitched into the box long with handmade lace. He knew very well who it had belonged to, he had gifted it himself, as a reminder and a link of him in his absence. Closing his eyes, he bit down on his grief for the human bartender, "you say this was on her person?" he held it up for Elijah to take, "how did she get it?" there was absolutely no why in hell she could have come by this on accident.

"I have no idea!" Marcel said, "but the fucking picture is of you!" venom dripped in his tone.

Elijah too looked upon the image of Klaus, before looking up, "Just as the paining arrived."

"What painting?" Marcel asked, "What the fuck is happening?"

Klaus shoved his hands into his pants pockets and walked towards the fireplace, looking down into the pristine and clean area. "The painting and that image box are from Denmark, 1705 to be precise."

"1705—but that is long before you arrived in New Orleans. Who the hell would still be alive in Denmark who knew you then?" Marcel took the box angrily from Elijah who scoffed at the manners of Marcel. "You're lucky the police did not get ahold of this." He watched as Klaus went about setting a fire, "you should be under investigation for this." He growled as Klaus simply smirked it him. Of all the looks Klaus had given his favorite progeny over the years, this one was a smirk in anger. Not anger towards his speculation of his hand in Cami's death, but the fact he could not do anything for her any more. "An innocent girl has been murdered and you smile at me?"

"I did not murder her." He said taking away the image box, opening it once last time, before throwing it into the fire, "but I fully intend to find out who took her."

"Whoever it is, knew of her connection to you." Elijah said as he played with the cufflinks of his right arm, "someone from Denmark of course, and one that is after you."

"Why would someone pick off Cami?" Marcel asked as he looked over at the elder brother, "why not go directly at Klaus?"

"Because," Klaus' eye zeroed in on the melting image of himself from so long ago, the silk folded into itself as it became a gradient of brown to black, the wax sealant melted away and then the flames danced the colors of the paint as his disappeared into the fire, he looked over his shoulder and peered at Elijah's brown eyes, "they wanted to announce their arrival to New Orleans."

"Where is Hailey?" Elijah asked, "last night was a full moon."

"My guys are heading over to the backwater as we speak to 'inquire' the pack's whereabouts last night." Marcel pinched the bridge of his nose, "they're thinking she was attacked by an animal from all the gashes, couldn't me a hired hit for all we know."

"Cami would know better than to wander off on a full moon." Klaus walked away from the fireplace, "and with the Moonlight Rings keeping our lovely mob bosses in control of the shift…" he trailed off and contemplated drinking heavily tonight. "We will be in the dark until our visitor makes himself known. Let's go see our lovely bayou pack and their queen." Klaus decided he would drink excessively later on tonight.

Within an hour they arrived at the bayou where Hailey's pack had gathered, the afternoon heat rising. They were not welcomed to smiles or kindness. The remainder of the pack had not followed the Guerrera family in the coup to take over the Quarter. They all sat defeated for months until Hailey decided to step up as the Labonair heir. The wolves needed a Pack Master and that was the little wolf's job, she just needed a push. They were all wary that Marcel had come along with them. Hailey looked up from her perch on the dock, next to her boy-toy Jackson. She rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. The dark hair wolf spied them with contempt in his dark eyes.

"What the hell?" Hailey threw her arms open as she aggressively approached them, her hazel eyes on Marcel alone, "you think you can just send your goons here and charge us with a murder just because someone was out last night?" she pushed Marcel on the chest and snarled, "just because a person dies when they've shifted means nothing."

"Hailey," Elijah warned, "listen to us."

"If you want to blame anyone, blame the fucking Guerrera Pack! Since they usurped the control this whole place has gone to shit!" her eyes bled red, "we look out for each other—so don't think you can come around here with them to protect you!" She gripped him through his shirt, her claws threatening to push out from her nails, her pack all stood at her agitation. "You threaten my pack you threaten me. And I won't hesitate to treat you in kind!" she growled to accentuate her words, Jackson and the pack all came to stand behind her, ready to back up their Pack Master.

"Hailey," Elijah repeated, "you do not have all the information." He said as he gripped her wrist, ready to pry her off of Marcel, but not applying pressure yet.

"Then tell me." She snarled as she threw marcel from her, "they can hear it to." She motioned to the wolves. She remained agitated and angry, she peered at the elder brother. Not once emotion of the feelings they had created over the past few months consumed her gaze. She was a stranger to him now, so far away, despite her nearness. Jackson walked to stand beside her, his energy mirroring her own, he was her equal, not Elijah. Before he was the Pack Master, now they shared the power.

"The person who was murdered was Cami." Klaus broke the news, it had to be removed like a Band-Aid quick and painless.

She released the anger she had bubbling, dropping her shoulders, her skin blanched, "what?" she said as she fell backwards, "Cami?"

"She was found dead this morning." Marcel said as he stood back up, "mauled to death, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't an accident."

"She was murdered?"

"Someone has come to challenge me, little wolf."

"Who?" a dark brow raised in speculation.

"Remains to be seen, but we shall find out."

"Hailey it is of importance that you return to the compound with us, this person is after Klaus."

"And you know that how?"

"Trust me love," Klaus laughed, "the painting was his calling card."

"Someone from Denmark?" she asked, "that's vague."

"I can keep an eye out while you're gone." Jackson said as he shifted closer to their little bubble, "maybe this person is working with Francesca."

Marcel's phone started to ring, so he stepped away.

"Why would she target me, Mate?" Klaus laughed, "I'm what keep her and her pack from turning every full moon. This murderer is nowhere near in cahoots with Francesca."

"Good point," he agreed before tuning to peer down at Hailey, "I'll take charge, you go on ahead, and I'll call you if anything turns up or looks out of place."

"Good idea, Jaxs."

"Guys," Marcel said as he closed his phone, "my guy say's Cami's phone is missing, and they haven't located her car." He blanched, "this guy has all of our numbers and addresses, I'm even sure there is a GPS map to my building."

"We're on full lockdown when we get back." Elijah said without a ounce of worry in his voice, he pointed towards Marcel, "You get to your vampires and scatter, burn everything, papers phones and get out."

"No problem, I'll be in touch." he said before running off at vampire speed.

Hailey wrapped her arms around herself before turning towards Jackson, "Keep everyone close, no one gets into Pack Territory and no one leaves without permission and a partner."

"Don't worry." He said more with his eyes than he did with his words.

Klaus opened the doors to the Compound and they all entered, he held up with had been left for the on the door. An ornate throwing knife, ivory handle carved into double spirals; dragon tail. It was covered in dry blood, from the smell, he knew it was Cami's. This was the weapon used to kill her. Taking it into his hand, gripping the cool ivory in his searing heat. His anger was nearly palpable, Elijah and Hailey kept their distance from him.

Pointing it towards the door, "he was here." He shouted, "Fucking gloating over her death." He threw the knife with expertise, landing perfectly into the opposite side of the door it had been found in. "What the fuck!" he growled, echoing into the silence of the compound, alerting them to the fact they were indeed alone.

"Nik?" a sweet and young voice called from the far corner of the open air courtyard, all three turned to see who had entered the grounds without an invitation.

"You?" Klaus stumbled in his words as he peered at her, for once at a loss, unable to speak, to find any words. Where anger should have been, all the questions. Was she the one who had killed Cami? She had appeared the same moment the knife had. But everything became blank as he looked at her.

"Well I am very glad to see you again, Niklaus Mikaelson." She smiled as she stepped into the light, dropping her chin slightly, long darken mahogany hair with red and golden strands fell into her face, covering one half of her milky white complexation. Blue eyes peered up from under long soft lashes, "I am so sorry for coming unannounced; we need to have words."

"As if I would speak with you." Klaus suddenly snapped as he threw his shoulders back, chin in the air, and arms wrapping about himself, "you came unannounced; there for you may leave all the same."

"Nik," She clasped her hands together at her front as she stepped closer, "Please? You cannot be mad at me forever."

"Just five hundred years, sweetheart." He chuckled, "and if memory serves me correctly you have just about three hundred more to go."

"Fine then," she held her ground, "remain mad; but please speak with me, it is of vital importance." She stood her ground as Klaus turned his back on her, for effect she tapped her foot on the floor, creating a clacking sound that would persist until the reckoning, "I can wait." She taunted, "I am a very patient woman."

Klaus looked over his shoulder, dark blue and crystal-like eyes locked on each other, a challenge flew through the air. Seeming to give in he blew out air and torqued his head, calling for her to follow before making his way towards the stair.

"Who is that?" Hailey asked as she slid up beside Elijah and peered at the small dark-haired woman following Klaus, "Some long lost progeny or something?"

"Far worse than that." Elijah sighed as he fiddled with the cufflinks on his right wrist keeping his gaze on the two, "Upon that painting arriving the last, I had a feeling _one_ of them would show up. Sadly the death of Cami was in response. Hailey, in every man's life there exists one woman who can and will totally undo him; that my dear is _her_." He nodded towards her, "Fredericka _Astrid_ Christina Eriksdotter."

* * *

Page Count: 12

Word Count: 5582

Just a roaming thought that sounded too good not to explore. Different from Fire and Fury but I hope you all like it. Did anyone read the book Julie Plec published about the Originals in 1776? It's called The Originals: Rise. Well I personally felt it was more like her own fanfiction that was professionally published, but it was good. And Klaus' love interest is named Vivianne! So close to Vivian! But any who, I hope y'all won't be too upset I killed Cami.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend of Fenrir

The Originals: Blood Dagger

Chapter Two: The Legend of Fenrir

* * *

Klaus lead the girl into his private sitting room, just outside his art room. She followed at a distance, trying to judge his emotions. He was not hostile towards her, nor was he angry. But knowing him, a sudden switch was possible. She noted the ornateness of the rooms they walked through, the light colors with the accents of well warn metals and leathers. The room smelled of paint, taking her back long ago. Crystalline eyes trailed over each window, finding each escape path if this did not work out. She risked a lot coming to see him. Knowing his anger towards her would not have settled in the time they spent apart.

"So," his rich voice said in the soundlessness of his rooms as he settled into a dark brown leather chair, resting his hands onto the high armrest, one booted foot over the opposite knee. He appeared to be unintimidating, but she knew the raw power he could have released. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a former lover's company?" he motioned for her to take a seat across from him on the matched couch. "Or is a curse to have you here?" he chuckled at her face.

She raised one dark eyebrow and scrunched her nose that his tone. He was trying to be austere towards her. It was the only way he would keep this whole thing civil. One look at her crystal blue eyes and all would be done for. One glance—one smell of her skin and it would be done. Her heart sped up as she stood before him, so like the girl he had met in Copenhagen, soft white knee length dress, jean jacket covering her shoulders, and black tights hiding the skin of her legs from his view. Conservative as always. She held her hands at her front, and he watched as she scouted for an exit. He could see the rise and fall of her plus at her neck, blue veins became more prevalent, making him want to take her blood.

She moved, snapping him out of his daze, coming to sit across from him, smoothing the front of her dress over her knee as she avoided his gaze. Long dark hair falling into her lap and into her face, making her icy gaze looked even bluer if that was possible. When she did not at him, all she showed was her tenacity and brashness for coming before him. "May if offer my condolences for the death of your friend?" she spoke softly.

"No you may not," he scoffed, "what are you doing here?"

"Something…bad is coming."

"No shit?" he laughed, "Someone has just murdered a girl of my acquaintances."

"Not just her; plenty more will die." She patted her knee as she looked into his eyes, "I know there is no cause for you to trust me, but I came to help."

"Of course I cannot trust you." He snapped angrily sitting forward, "how about you explain to me how you are alive, Astrid? You have not aged a day."

She blushed suddenly, a small smile about her lips as she looked away, tilting her chin down, "It has been so long since I've been called that." She looked up at him and giggled like a child, "it was always 'Fredericka' this or 'Freddie' that. But you never called me 'Fredericka' did you?"

"You asked me not to." He answered as he sat back, "my answer?"

"I know a few witches." She smirked.

He couldn't hold his dark laugh at her words, uncontrollable laughter fell from his lips, he leaned back and tried to fight it, "that's it? For the sake of vanity you've magically remained twenty five?" his laughter made her frown.

"Yes," she said annoyed at his laughter, "for centuries the Copenhagen Pack has been under my authority as alpha, after Christian's death. They trusted and answered only to me. You are not the only one who is special, Nik." She turned away from him.

"And what's so special about a twenty five year old wolf?"

"You're killer is one of them." She avoided the question and kept their gazed locked. "Weeks ago the veil between our world and the dead fell apart, your killer and many others in Copenhagen walked through."

"Who?" her aversion peaked his interest.

"One _we_ know too well."

"Johan?" she bit onto her lip and nodded, "Christ," he fell forward onto his knees and covered his mouth with his cupped hands, "of course he's coming after me. I did take what was his."

"I belonged to no one," she snapped, turning back to him, "he had no claim to me."

"And yet you two were engaged—curious as to your definition of 'claim'. It was _his_ ring you bore."

"And _you're_ bed I chose to sleep in." she challenged, "Johan was chosen for me, and I chose you." Leaning back she rested her hand on the side of her face, "I didn't come all this way to bring up that mess. I came here to warn you."

"So warn me already and get out."

"Johan wasn't the only one, he brought the others too, and someone else."

"Who?"

"Your father," she said, "Mikael."

"Bullshit."

"That's not what my sources tell me. They claimed they both walked across the veil of death."

"That's so nice to know. You may leave, thank you immensely for this information, now get out of my home." He said coldly, irking her.

"Nik, I came here to help." She said, scooting closer, "like it or not you are massively outnumbered, having someone else who knows Johan as well as I do will only aid to your victory over him."

"Really now?"

"I'll give you information, I'll find you other to stand at your side, hell I will even do laundry for you just as long as I can be useful to you. I just want to be useful."

"As if I would ever trust you again, Astrid."

"You do not have to trust me, you just need to listen."

"No,"

"Why are you such an asshole." She groaned as she stood up, beginning to walk away before turning back and advancing on him, "you and I both know Johan is OCD, he only works in threes; today is the 18th you have three days until the 21st and then you'll find your next body. There will be evidence pointing to you for the murder and then you won't be able to escape police action. I suggest you find Johan in that time slot." She reached inside her purse, pulling out a small writing pad and a pen, "but just in case," ripping out a page and flinging it at him she huffed and turned away, "Call me when you find the body."

"Curious," he called out, stopping her from leaving the room. "How did your image box end up on poor Cami's body? I gave that to you, how would Johan get it?"

"I don't know," she turned back to look at him, "I left it in our house when I left Denmark fifty years ago; I've been in Wisconsin since 1960. He could have easily broken in before he came here."

"And the paining of the three of us, where was that housed?"

"In the Landejendom, where the new Pack Master lives."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"No particular reason, goodbye Astrid."

"I'll be seeing you soon, Nik."

"Doubt that love."

Astrid tightened her hands on her person, he always needed to be the one to have the last word, and it annoyed her to no end. Biting down on her lip she walked out the door she had come through and showed herself out. Not before passing by Hailey, the dark-haired young woman she had heard all too well about. The wolf-girl watched her with hardened hazel eyes as she left. Not before staring her down with a crystal glair herself. Hailey lost the challenge and begrudgingly looked away. Astrid smiled and then left as swiftly as she came.

* * *

_Copenhagen, Denmark 1705_

"Spectacular." Klaus marveled as he followed Astrid through the corridor. It gave way into a large rounded out room, golden coffered ceiling and an ocular at the top, allowing light to pool into the room. The walls painted and wallpapered to the fashion of the Danish court, blues and golds.

"This is just the foray," she laughed as she took his arm, "our pack home may be under a mountain, but we lack nothing of modern taste." She pulled him towards one of the arches, their footsteps echoing in the empty space.

"Fredericka!" a woman shouted as they entered a solar, with seating available, a round woman dressed in a yellow gown ran into the room, holding a blue long-sleeved dressing gown of rosemail. She was a rather stout woman, with an ample bosom. "There you are girl!" she huffed, "Christian is looking for you, make haste." She then looked upon Klaus and then blanched, "goodness me, who is this? The stench of death about him." She rolled back and cried out.

"Margrethe please." Astrid sighed and covered the older woman's mouth silencing the scream. "This is Niklaus and he is not what he appears. Peace dear nannie."

Margrethe nodded, wide eyes and still wary of him before Astrid released her and took the dressing gown from her, "is this creature who we have hidden ourselves from?"

"Dear Margrethe I can assure you I am capable of speak on my own behalf." Klaus laughed, "But yes I am the creature you have run from."

"And you brought it home?" Margrethe groaned as Astrid tied herself into the gown, bring her hair out from under the collar. "You went out with the scouts against Christian's wishes didn't you?" She eyed astride unhappily, "and you brought a strange creature home."

"Standing here, love."

"He would like to make our acquaintances, nothing harmful."

"Fredericka has always had the habit of bring home in need creatures." A new voice said.

"Johan!" Astrid squealed happily as a strapping young man entered the chamber, setting to rights his vest. She ran up to him and launched herself into his arms, happily embraced by him. Unbeknownst to her Johan turned inward and smelled the curve of her neck. Margrethe shook at the action but did not state anything. Johan looked towards Klaus, and held him in suspicion before releasing Astrid and placing her back onto the floor. "Nik this is my good friend Johan Sebastian Iverson." She turned towards him and happily displayed her friend, "Johan this is Niklaus Mikaelson."

Johan was a medium height and build, like Astrid he possessed light skin and dark hair. His eyes however we the color of dirt, no other color existed in the deep brown of his eyes. Dressed in a fashion of men, dark padded coat, cloth pants, and knee high boots. His face was feminine, no facial hair, not even strong features.

"Welcome, Niklaus." Johan inclined his head and held out his hand. "Welcome, welcome." He repeated smirking.

"Many thanks," Klaus said, taking his hand and shaking it. "Klaus if you please it."

"Forgive me, but you are a creature we here have yet to encounter."

"He is a Vampire, Johan—immortal." Astrid smiled as she bounced between them, stars in her eyes, "but that is not all, he was born a wolf."

"Born a wolf and yet not?" Johan looked down into Klaus's blue eyes and wondered, the wheels in his mind spun as he attempted to understand. "Yet not, yet not—how is that possible?"

"Magic," Klaus admitted as he shrugged his shoulders, and then realized Margrethe was attempting to take his winter mantel off, shrugging out of it he continued, "My siblings and I are the first of our kind, I however was supposed to be a wolf."

"That is what I do not understand—this 'supposed to be'. You either are or you are not." Astrid too nodded in agreement, "Such an oddity. We here are born wolves nothing more."

"You do not need to kill someone to become a wolf."

"Heavens no!" Astrid said, "We turn at will from maturity."

"Pray tell, what Pack are you from?"

"My real father was a north American Wolf." He surprised himself, never before had he spoken so freely of his birth father. He had thought of the man often, wanting to know him, to know his wolf family. Klaus then realized the openness these people spoke to him as had affected him, making him divulge information he would not normally have to a stranger.

"The New World." Johan laughed, "På tværs af Atlanten," Astrid too laughed at the thought of America across the Atantic ocean, "you will find diluted bloodlines in the seamen who left our shores hundreds of years ago. The wolves of Denmark have remained the same in ability and bloodline, we are one of the Original Packs in existence ever since the gift was bestowed upon us."

"You refer to the change of the full moon a gift?" Klaus wanted to laugh, "My first shift was agonizingly painful—I would never want to shift again."

"The shift is painful, but never forced on a full moon." Astrid admitted as she smoothed her long hair down, "but the ability to shift at will is the true gift, the beauty and the power of the wolf is sublime."

"Klaus, are there more of you 'supposed to be' wolves?"

"No."

"Interesting, interesting, interesting." He said as he looked him over, "the stench of death about you but the spirit of a wolf exists behind your eyes." He noted the fire behind the blueness of Klaus' eyes, "I see why Fredericka brought you home. We were too wary of your stench to see what you are. I now see Christian was mistaken." If only this wolf knew he had the power in one bite to kill all other vampires.

It was strange to know this Pack had never come into contact with his kind before. With Kol running amuck years prior he was sure vampires would have lived up here. The night was longer up here during the winter, with plenty of backlands. Copenhagen was a crowded city, covered in muck and decay. It was easy to disappear in the city. Prime hunting grounds as well as hiding places. Yet this country was completely untouched by his kind.

"Fredericka." A man came into the room, wearing a white open shirt and black pants, no shoes. "Christian ask that you bring your guest to his chambers, the pack is growing restless at his smell. You have brought something unnatural into our home."

"Do not fret," Johan said as he turned to face the hostile man, "Klaus is a friend." His hand was placed hard against Klaus' shoulder, "Margrethe place him in my rooms for the duration of his stay." Margrethe scuttled off with her task, "you may leave." He dismissed the other wolf. Sighing he turned to face Klaus, and smiled, "once Christian understand you; the pack will follow." He held Klaus' gaze, but what caught his attention was the fact that he blinked three times before looking away.

"Very well then," Klaus agreed, just as Astrid had taken his hand into her own and pulled him alongside her, taking him into the door Margrethe had exited in. Leaving Johan alone in the sitting room. "Who is this erroneous Christian?" he asked as they were on their way. Wolves lingered the wall, outside the doors and guarded their children. Most of the men appeared to have returned to human form, pulling on their clothes. The women all held their children to them. The men all had worried and angry vibes running off of them, but the women; nothing. Klaus could sense the wolf in Astrid, but then realized in the time the serving woman had been before them, her wolf was not present.

"Our Pack Master." Astrid said happily, "the Alpha." She continued down a long vaulted hallway, more of the pack assembled and watched. "They are all lower in the hierarchy, they will not harm you."

"Nothing can harm me, love." He chuckled, he watched as she turned to smile at him, gently hitting him against the arm. At that moment, her pulse had picked up, the color in her skin brightened, her veins became bluer. His eye sight honed in on her clavicle, he wanted desperately to take her in his arms and push her against a wall—any wall, and drink her. His eyes threatened to turn blood red and his fangs ached. But he willed the feeling to drink her.

Upon reaching a large ornate door Astrid smoothed her hair once more, before turning to look him over. She bit down onto her lip as she dusted off his lapel and then fixed his cravat, "Christian is an Elder, he prefers his guests to appear put together," she sighed when he refused to allow her to touch his hair. Picoting on her bare feet she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Astrid." An elderly voice called.

Astrid pushed he door open and darkness engulfed them. She lead them well into another cavern, unlike what he had seen, this was all rock. The roughness beneath his boot and the cold alerted him to what he had expected when she lead him into the falls. He sensed the magic of this place, the hollowness, the sanctity of this room. Cutely Astrid had taken his hand and led him through the dark. Instead of admitting he could see, he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of her smaller hand in his.

A fire in the distance was their destination. A small heating trey stood above it, with a kettle steaming on it. Astrid moved to retrieve the kettle and then moved about in the darkness to make a simple pot of black tea, Klaus continued until he reached what was clearly the most revered of all this Pack's possession. The mountain wall was covered in brown hand prints and paw prints. Thousands upon thousands of prints lined the wall. His senses picked up on blood. Each print was placed in blood. Looking at each one, another oddity hit him, they were all male prints. The paws were also large male prints. No female.

"This one is mine." Astrid said a few feet away from him, pointing to the daintiest hand and paw print on the walls. "When I was sixteen I shifted for the first time and was able to place my hand and paw on this wall."

"Are these your Pack's?"

"The ancestors," the elderly voice said from behind him. Astrid sunk to her knees and bowed her head in respect. Klaus turned to see a white bearded man in a red tunic and golden belt. His hair was swept back into a blow ponytail. His features were wrinkled, and yet he could imagine the striking man he must have been in his youth. He was nearly Klaus' height, but he hunched over with a hump in his back. "Out of all the packs in the world, not one has survived half as long, royal blood—human and wolf, run through our very veins." He smiled as he stood by the fire, "Boy come into the light; so these old eyes may look upon you."

"Christian?" Klaus asked as he approached the elder, Astrid remained on the floor.

"The very same." He laughed as he looked upon Klaus as the firelight bathed him, "I understand what the pack is worried about, but I see what Fredericka sees." He placed Klaus' chin in his hand and smiled, "I see the wolf inside of you, yet the death is coating you. What magic is this? Dark I can see, but what has it created."

"Vampire." He answered.

"Yet you are a wolf, I see the gift about you." He smiled and happily slapped him lightly on the side of the face, "tell me, what brings you to our borders?"

"My siblings and I are running from our greatest enemy."

"Yet you are such a strange creature, surly you have no real enemies." Christian asked, his eyes darted to the side, "Fredericka, darling, pour us a cup of tea, won't you?" he said.

"Yes, Christian." She said as she moved to do what was asked of her.

"Sadly no, there is but one; a hunter of my kind."

"Well then, you may find safety in Copenhagen, Niklaus. I see you are more than why you are, and less of what we feared; you are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Christian." Klaus smiled.

"So," Christian gently moved to sit on a stood before the fire, Astrid was at his side, holding aa fine china cup, kneeling at his side, and then remaining as he took the cup. She looked at him from over the fire and seemed to be pleased, "what would you like to know?" he asked as he sipped his tea, "I can sense a confusion in you; is it your duality? The struggle within your soul?"

Klaus released a breath he had no idea he was holding, realizing he was releasing a weight within his gut. "all of it," he said as he knelt onto a rock in front of Christian, taking up a stray piece of wood, placing it into the fire and waiting until it had become lit, "I do not understand the sprit inside of me, I had no contact with the pack I would have belonged to."

"Unfortunately, the wolves who left our borders and traveled well into the new world broke with our traditions, their history is different; the history is in the bloodlines and they have changed so much. Our bloodline remains one of the purest. However I can tell you the story." Christian paused to cough, Astrid soothed his back and tended to his cup once more, before he settled. "The power you possess is the very same the gods of old gifted when the wolf Fenrir was bound and defeated. Odin split the spirt of the beast and placed it inside a blessed family, created the first pack of wolves in the north. Sons and daughters left the pack and started their own, but our pack remains. The spirt that lives inside of you is but a fraction of Fenrir—the fraction of a god."

* * *

Jackson walked the perimeter of the Pack Land alone. He knew he shouldn't have, should have upheld the very same rules he had given the pack earlier in the day. Hailey had called him hours ago to tell him of the strange girl who had paid a visit to the Original Hybrid. A dagger had been placed in the door, covered in the human girl's blood and the woman had been found inside the house. After no more than ten minutes in conversation with Klaus she up and left. With no speculation. Hailey thought this girl was the killer, a scorned former lover of Klaus'. But he had let her go with nothing but a conversation.

Fredericka was her name, and he was warned to keep his eye out for her. He knew she was keeping something from him, the way she warned of this woman, something was off. He didn't like that Hailey kept things from him. Ever since the loss of her child and her transformation from wolf to hybrid she has been understandably ridged. But they had an understanding before, a bond, and it irked him to no end that she now refused to confide in. She could have skulked around in misery, but she chose to spend time with the pack—her family. She became protective of the remnants of the Crescent Clan.

Admits his thought, a sound of a loan howl drifted into his ears. It was not a familiar sound. It was not a threat however. It was a call to meet. He should have called Hailey or the others, but this was his Pack Lands and if there was a murderous wolf in his territory, he'd deal with it on his own. Racing off he returned howl and learned of its location. The most northern edge of the swamp. He felt the wolf before he saw them, such immense power, dominate and in control. This was not an alpha to mess with. When he reached the edge of the woods, with nothing but badlands for miles outwards, he chided himself. Murderous wolf and open lands, not the best idea of a meeting place. He was alone, just like the human girl was, unawares of the danger. He caught the wolf's scent and tried to track, but it was moving. Close, very close.

Just as he was about to leave the boundary of the lands, a woman appeared in the clearing. She appeared in the middle of the field as if by the wind. Walking towards him with a confident strut. White dress, brown hair, and a jean jacket wrapped around her waist. She held up her hands as she approached him. Jackson remained behind the boundary line. If this was any respectable wolf she would not cross the marked line without permission.

When she was in perfect view, he noted a black purse, possibly could hide a gun. But she kept her hands up. A smile pulled on her lips as her crystal eyes softened from harsh to welcoming. Crystal eyes. Just as Hailey described, this was Fredericka Eriksdotter. The very same she-wolf that had just appeared in the Quarter.

"This is the boundary of your lands?" She asked with a raised dark brown, Jackson merely nodded as he approached her, standing on the line, "I won't cross it then." She smiled, "Fredericka Eriksdotter." She said with a slight bow of the head, showing him respect as the Alpha of a resident pack.

"Jackson Lefarouche." He answered with this deep voice, her crystal eyes widened at the sound, and he could have sworn she shivered at the sound, "Hailey tells me you've been so see the Mikaelson family?"

"Correct," she said as she placed her hands onto the curve of her hip, the shoulders of her purse fell into the crook of her elbow, "before you ask, no I am not the killer."

"Good to know, what are you doing on my lands?"

"I heard that this pack is in a crisis? I am curious, I believed the current supernatural leader of the French Quarter was a wolf."

"Francesca Guerrera is a manipulative bitch who took the power by the death of many. She seduced half my pack with moonlight rings."

"Oh, right." She nodded at the mention of the rings, "you turn only at the moon."

"From your eyes—you are royalty." Jackson noted the color, nearly white blue, a color so unique and uncommon amongst wolves. "My gran told me legends of the Curse." The legends of the European wolves who claimed to be descendants of _gods_ and deemed American packs to be dirt beneath their shoes. Elitist wolves.

"I can assure you; this is not a curse. But our histories differ don't they?" she chuckled as she flipped her hair over one shoulder, "You don't believe your wolf ancestors migrated from Europe in the time of old—or descend from the wolf Fenrir?"

"No—_my_ bloodline goes back to the beginning."

"As does _mine_, highness." She mocked, but then sighed and threw her hands up, "Lets agree to disagree and call each other 'cousin'." She brushed him off with a flash of the inside of her wrist.

"What does a European Royal want with a backwater pack?"

"I have been rogue for some time now, my pack remains in Denmark with a new Pack Master. It looks like I will be staying in New Orleans for a while, I was wondering if I could entice you into make a deal." She raised her right hand, "oh my honor of course, Jackson."

"Hypothetically what would this deal be?"

"As I am without a pack, I will be having trouble investigating much of the backwater territory for this killer. As this is your lands, maybe you wouldn't mind being my eyes and ears down here—for the time being."

"And what would I get?"

"I'll help reunite your pack—take care of the Guerrera Pack, and make you undisputed Pack Master—even Pack Master of Louisianan. Which is the dream of every Alpha, to be in control of a vast territory. I assure you it can be done. Only if you wish it?" her brow raised, "What do you think?"

It was a good deal. Since the power grab and the desertion of the pack, Jackson had been feverous to regain control. It was his right as alpha and not Francesca's. His blood connected him to the Pack Lands and not her. To have a royal of _ancient_ blood backing his claim, would help. His gran would hit him in the back of the head if she was there. To put trust into a euro wolf was to get into trouble. She watched him as he thought. Her eyes speaking thousands of questions and words. She observed him, wondering what his answer would be. But there was a darkness in crystalline gaze, she knew the offer was too good to pass up—that she had given him a taste of every alpha's Achilles heal; power.

"I am aligned with Hailey Marshall." He said, "she is my—"

"Alpha Female," she snorted, "I can smell your desire for her; was that whom you were thinking of before I called for you?" she tilted her head to the side as she caught him, "She belongs to Niklaus Mikaelson does she not."

"She belongs to no one."

"I beg to differ," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "I heard the rumors; he fathered a child with her."

"The baby died."

"And yet; _she_ existed." She sighed, "You know as well as I do; once a male marks his territory it will be impossible for any other to weaseled his way into the female's heart. They had a child together, she is a hybrid like him—she remains with the original family. She has a choice to leave and be here," she pointed to him, "with her equal mate; and yet she does not. She has no free will, she will remain at Niklaus' side until the end of time, and he will never let her go. She will never be yours so long as he has a grasp on her."

"Yet he let you go?" Jackson attacked back.

She blanched for a moment and then chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes darkened, "Listen, Pup." She dared to call him 'pup'? Jackson snarled at the nickname, "my former lover and I had no bond such as a child—I am a wolf; always have been and always will be. Your female will need some coaching to turn towards you. With a larger pack, she will come to lead it. I've seen her—watched her. A natural born alpha. He will have no hold on her once her instincts to lead will overpower her. She will come to you, just as your pack will come to you because like me, Pup, you are royal. Royalty is in the blood when it comes to wolves; you are born to be king. Your queen will come to your side when she sees the grandeur and the power of her mate." With each sentence, Jackson felt her spinning a take of truths. She knew the seduction was working, for he relaxed, his whole body became as pliant as his mind. "So," she stepped forward, crossing the boundary line into his territory, backing him up as she looked into his deep brown eyes. Biting down on her lip she boldly touched his chest, "Do we have a deal, Jackson Lefarouche—'the Fierce'?"

TBC...

* * *

Word Count: 5360

Page Count: 11


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes of the Beholder

llwild1992

2015-

The Originals: Blood Dagger

Chapter Three: Eyes of the Beholder

* * *

-X-

Klaus managed to pull himself off of the floor, dazed and drunk. Leaning up on his palms, his hips remaining on the cold hardwood floor, he peered up into the dimly lit room. Swirls and demented shapes flowed unto his vision until it became clear for a moment and then became a mass of nothingness. Groaning he fell back down, placing his right cheek onto the floor and breathed, breathed in the disgusting scents this place had. Sex, desire, booze, and blood. Lots of blood, his hybrid eyes sharpened at the smell, overtaking the eyes of his human. He felt the spirit inside of him stir at the scent wafting over him.

Quickly he found the source of the blood. Three dead bodies lay beside him. Three women with their throats ripped open, agonizing expressions on their faces as more cold blood poured out from their necks. All three were naked or half naked, bites all about their shoulder and legs. One faced him, her faze frozen in fear and pain, her light blue eyes, dead to the world, peered at him. Her long brown hair that had once been curled to perfection was now spewed out in all directions and coated in her own drying blood. Her delicate features reminded him of Astrid. All of them had something about them that resembled Astrid.

Sighing, Klaus managed to pull himself up and flip onto his back. Looking up to the ceiling, the disgustingly draped ceiling, no doubt this whore house sported broken rafters and holes in the ceiling and walls, which was why it looked so much like a haram. It took him less time to become drunk than normal. His immortal tolerance was wonderful, he could have the hardest drink ever created and appear sober on a toxic screen. It would take a supernatural amount of alcohol to make him drunk; at least five days' worth of nonstop drinking and possibly some substance to take the edge off. But the last night was different. He found himself in such need; dire need; the need to numb himself from everything in this world. One look at her and he lost himself, one breath of her essence and he was gone. Finding women was the next logical thing; to attempt to chase her from him; to replace this need for her; his desire for her once more.

Groaning he closed his eyes and cried out. Even when he closed his eyes he couldn't replace her image; everything about her was intoxicating to him. Deliciously light skin perfect and white like the snow; he wanted to mark it with his hands and his teeth; to have all know who she belonged to. Long brown hair that could appear blonde or red in the light, so soft and supple, he remembered how it wrapped about his fingers and hands, or how it created a curtain about them as they made love; he nearly fell to his desire to pull her close to him and bury his hands into her tresses. Those hypnotic icy blue eyes, how they had always held mystery in them; how she could never hide her truest desires from him—he wanted them on him; always him; forever. Even now he wanted her—despite having exercised both his bloodlust and carnal desire for her, by all the saints in the world he wanted Astrid like a burning flame.

"Somehow I knew I would find you in the cheapest hovel, brother." Without opening his eyes Klaus knew Elijah stood above him. "Pathetic as always when it comes to your desire for the she-wolf." He scoffed, opening he eyes he watched as his elder brother moved from over him, gently walking as if on eggshells as he took his gaze from him to the women. "As to your usual path of self-destruction; mutilated bodies strewn in your wake." With one perfectly polished shoed foot he turned the mess of bodies over, "whoring will not sway you."

"I know that, brother." Klaus laughed as he dizzily sat up and watched his brother, "but it helps."

Elijah sat on one of the covered chairs in the room and crossed his arms over his chest, the look of disappointment in his eyes, "tomorrow is the deadline; if what Astrid told you is true the next murder shall take palace. Now I have done my part, as has Hailey; but you have done nothing since Astrid arrived to warn us."

"On the contrary, brother, I have made myself roaring drunk; that is _indeed_ something." He laughed annoyingly as he challenged his brother. "I assume Hailey has her wolves in line?" he asked, "I assume Marcellus has checked in?" Elijah nodded to each question with a sternness about him, "then there will be no murder, no one will allow Johan anywhere close to them."

Elijah closed his eyes, refraining himself from yelling because of Klaus' insolence, "I see you still doubt Johan's dedication. Have you not forgotten what happened in Copenhagen? He laid waste to the city to kill you; he is nearly as destructive as Father."

"You give Johan too much credit." He answered as he pulled himself up to stand, naked as the day he was born, stretching the tiredness from his bones, "Father is merely controlling the simpleton. In 1705 he was purely blinded by unrequited love and rage. It's been two hundred years, he surly has gotten over her."

"Like you, Niklaus?"

"Ohhoo," he devilishly chucked as he went in search of his pants in the destroyed room, "aim lower, dear brother."

"Niklaus I cannot simply believe you are this calm over the fact our father is alive once again. Yet you spend yourself drinking and whoring about when you should be—"

"—don't tell me what I can and can't do, Elijah." Klaus snapped as he pulled his pants on, glaring over at his brother. "There is no way he can find the White Oak Palisade; so he cannot kill us; simple as that."

"It will not stop him from killing others."

"Once again you see the dimmer side to the coin." Klaus laughed as he looked across the tables, finding a bottle of whisky that had a worthy amount in it, taking it up he happily motioned to them, "we have the Stake; we can kill Mikael once again." he then drank the rest of the fine liquor, not even enjoying it, the cold of the bottle against his palm and lips and the burning in his throat woke him. "1862," he said flicking the glass, smirking as he placed the bottle back down, "now _that_ was a good year."

"The country was amidst the Civil War brother." Elijah said as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

"The Whisky wasn't." Klaus laughed as Elijah sighed; Klaus always had the last word.

-X-

"Very well, remain vigilant." Elijah said into his phone as he stood before the balcony widows of the shared private sitting room. Hailey noticed his extra coldness as he spoke on the phone, she observed him as she sat on the large sofa, legs crossed and hands holding her booted ankles. "Good luck." He said coolly again before handing up with a poignant close of his flip phone. He sighed and leant his hand onto the right post, leaning into it. "That was Marcel." He said, more for Klaus to hear than her.

Klaus stood on the far side of the room behind a grand wingback chair, his hands holding the wooden top almost painfully as he leaned down into it, his head hanging. Elijah had brought him back yesterday completely drunk, without socks and shoes, and shirt inside out and backwards. He had managed to become so drunk he was still under the influence a day later. Hailey felt a twinge of jealousy; giving up Hope had plunged her into darkness. She could not pass the day without crying, she wanted to kill everything that annoyed her, drain everything—the worst part was that she could do all she wanted. But the one fucking annoying thing was that she could no longer become drunk. Her sole felt dead, she wanted to feel dead as well; for a moment, how fleeting it would be in her now immortal hybrid life.

Klaus had remained in his stupor, however Elijah attempted to cure his inebriated brother by hiding the booze; but knowing the originals, there where secret bottled hidden all over the house. He groaned as he lifted one hand to touch the back of his neck, "Did you have to snap my neck?" he asked.

"It seemed to be the only way," Elijah said as he turned from the doors, his hands instantly moving to make sure his buttons where in place, "to make you do what I wanted."

Klaus brought his head back up and smirked, "well played." He chuckled, "How is our dear Marcellus?"

"All his vampires are accounted for and well hidden in the Christ Church Cathedral, Marcel himself has taken refuge in Fort Pike with the help of an insider."

"Good for him," Klaus then looked towards Hailey, "your wolves?"

"Jackson hasn't checked in today, but he called yesterday and all are accounted for."

"Good," he stretched his back, each of his vertebra cracking as he did so, "Johan will have a hard time finding a victim for today. It just might drive him insane; if he can't complete his ritual."

"Ritual?" Hailey asked as she pulled her legs out from under her.

"You've never encountered someone with OCD?" he asked, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Johan completes everything in threes, he will blink three times when looking into your eyes, he will repeat the same thing such as 'curious, curious, curious'. He appears normal otherwise, it is not noticeable, but now that he has imposed his compulsion onto killing; he needs to kill someone every three days."

"So that's why he killed on the 18th? It's divisible by three…will he kill only three or just one person every three days?"

"That is the dangerous part." Klaus admitted, "18, 21, and 24. Three days apart, however he could continue for the rest of the year, as 12 is divisible by three."

"God," Hailey groaned, "this is why I left school; math hurts." She thought of all the number of days and years Johan could go on continuing to kill if he wasn't stopped, "A person could just go crazy."

"Exactly." Klaus laughed. "It's how Johan's mind works."

"And somehow you befriended him?" he raised a dark brow in his direction, "I knew you were crazy too, but not insane crazy."

"He was fun." Klaus admitted.

"Fun is beside the point," Elijah broke into the conversation and stepped forward, "what about the situation with dear Fredericka?"

At the mention of her name, Klaus gripped the back of the chair so hard the wood snapped, "There is not situation with her."

"Niklaus, she came here to help, why not use—" Elijah stopped and stiffened.

The smell of blood wafted into the room so strongly. Hailey's eyes turned red at the scent, excitement flew through her and soon found her eyes golden and the need to feed paining her. Klaus too smelled it, it was not a familiar blood scent though. It could have been anyone or anything; a mugging ending in the wrong way.

Elijah attempted to put the smell out of mind, but when he looked at his brother, almost as if reading his mind he become worried, "there is too much blood!" he said, "it's coming from the alleyway!" he shouted before thrusting himself out the French doors.

Hailey and Klaus followed immediate, landing in the alley way. Hailey fell back as the source of the blood came into view. A woman lay on the ground, her arms pulled off and placed at her feet in a prayer hold, dress ripped and covered in blood, claw marks all over her body, face however was left untouched. Her large almond brown eyes opened, stunned and frozen. Her throat was slashed, the knife that had done so was placed inside of her body, through a stack of yellow papers, holding them there against the skin of her bosom. She was a middle aged woman, and smelled of perfume—the expensive kind, along with the overwhelming scent of blood. Elijah knelt beside her and closed her eyes, it was the least he could do.

"Her body is still warm, she was killed moments ago." He said as he looked to the papers draped across her chest, taking up the knife and sliding it out of the wound effetely, "it's the same as the one left in our door." Elijah said. "And I am guessing those will have you name on them, Niklaus." He said looking at the papers.

"Who is she?"

Klaus had sobered in that moment as he moved closer to peer at the victim, he sighed and restlessly rubbed his eyes, "It is the Madam." Klaus murmured as he quickly looked at the body, "The one who provides us with our live donors." He damned himself, how he could not have counted the passing humans he often had on his payroll or made deals with, he wanted to kick himself for being so careless.

"Letters dated in 1705," Elijah said as he daintily took up the parchments and peered into them, "in your hand, Niklaus." He pathetically laughed as he looked to the sky, "I'd hate to contradict you, brother, but it appears Johan has not gotten over the she-wolf." He positioned his hand over the top and presented the letters to Klaus and Hailey, "he has remained hell-bent on his lover's revenge."

Hailey peered over Klaus' shoulder and red the big bolded letters across the first page, "She's mine, mine, mine." She said, "Yuck it's written in blood." Hailey shivered at the thought as the smell found its way into her nose, "it's the prostitute's blood."

"He murdered this woman right outside our home," Elijah said as he handed the letters to his brother before taking out a handkerchief, removing any remnants of the Madam's blood from his hands. "With this lovely woman dead, and I assume her girls as well; we had a need for new supplies."

"As if he can starve us out?" Klaus laughed as he looked to the street, so close, people unknowingly walked passed without knowing there was a body there. He looked to the parchment, the new framing device. Love letters from his courtship with Astrid, again he had taken something that was from their love affair and used it as a way to rile him up. He trusted that Astrid had indeed abandoned the Landejendom, or country house, they had shared in Denmark, and Johan had found mementoes of that time. He had not seen these since they were written. Lover's words filled the pages. He scoffed at the mindlessness of his desire for her, there were only three letters, but they were long and winded. Sighing he folded the two hundred year old parchment, feeling it crack and break, he'd burn them later.

"Klaus…" Hailey said as she looked to the sky, noticing an above figure standing atop a close by house.

The two originals looked up to where she was staring, one glance was all it too for Klaus to move into action. Using his immortal speed he jumped from the alley way to the roof. The figure had already moved to run with incredible speed, a blue to even his own eye, but he was faster. Taking its arms into his hands, he thrusted with all his weight, pushing the figure until he controlled it. Pushing it against the brick fireplace they both stopped and returned to normal speed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Klaus asked as he looked into Astrid's crystal gaze.

She attempted to pry off his hands, but he willed his claws to grow, sinking into her skin. She cried out in pain, but then he realized it was a mistake, the scent of her blood wafted over him, exciting him once more. "I was following," she gasped in pain as she wiggled in his hold, but instead of anguish in her facial expression it was borderline pleasure. Her lips parted for a second but then foolishly she bit down onto them, causing his gaze to lock onto her lips he wanted between his own, "Johan's scent; it was so strong, but now its lost amongst the woman's blood." She winced again as he applied presser, to have more of her blood's smell around him, and to witness the hot expression on her face as she bit down onto her well-worn lip. "Another one connected to you?" she whispered.

"My link to our blood donors." He admitted as his claws retracted and became fingers once more, he felt the warmth of her blood on his fingers as he fisted her sleeves through the gashes he had created, he did not release her, nor did he remove himself from her. His desire was to mold himself against her, just as they had done so many times before. They'd match up perfectly as they had before, he was sure of it.

"Johan—he will become audacious," she admitted, "your friend was killed in the night, this one; early morning," against her better judgment she inhaled his scent, turning her face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in, "in three days the next one might be killed in midday." He moved closer to her, pressing her back into the harness of the old brick, "you should have listen to me," she whispered into his skin, "more will die if you don't work with me from here on out, Nik."

Klaus had ceased thinking about Johan and the future murders, the only thing on his mind was possessing Astrid. He pushed her away in an attempt to be rid of her, to only find himself moving closer. Placing his body into hers, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He found relief in this moment. Everything went quiet; nothing but this existed. Resting the side of his head into her hair, he pushed her face into his neck. He felt her heartbeat against his chest, it raced as she inhaled is scent. Her hands, which had laid limp at her side gripped the tail of his shirt.

"Nik," she whispered, "You hate me," she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push away.

Laughing he kissed the side of her head, "I smell you're desire for me," as his hands became alive on their own, running down and up the length of her back, making her shiver as he touched all the right places, her eyes became dark as she bit down onto her lip.

"You do not want me,"

"On the contrary, love." Klaus said as he stepped back to look down into her eyes, hands holding her face, "I have never wanted you more."

Klaus gave into temptation and kissed her, throwing himself into her. Clutching her to him as tightly as possible, molding his body perfectly into hers. Her hands which had tried to ward him off now clung to him, holding him there. He held her; never wanting to release her—afraid she would prove to be a vision; a ghost from his past and would disappear into the night. His hands wound themselves in her dark tresses as hers gently held the curve of his jaw. The kiss was never-ending and perfect. The warmth from her body seeped into his skin and warmed him. Her heartbeat against his chest made his wolf howl at the thought of her.

She tasted of sunshine and fresh fallen snow. She tasted the same as she did all those years ago. He did what he had longed to do and took her bottom lip into his mouth and bit. She winced at the pain but did not stop him as he lapped at the precious jewels of blood given by the plump offering. He leaned back as she watched with hooded eyes as he enjoyed the spoils of the kiss. Lust covered her face as she watched him. He could take her right now, in broad daylight, atop this roof and she would not protest.

She smiled as she too tasted the bite on her lip, her crystal eyes held a little beam. Without saying anything, she took his neck in her hands and pulled him, placing her lips upon his. She did now allow him to take; she would give. This kiss was slower, more sensual than his aggressive one. His hands clasped her waist, lifting her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She weighted no more than a feather. Her touch remained soft; like a whisper as she placed her whole bring into the kiss.

Sighing she threaded her hands through his hair and pulled away, placing the back of her head on the brick as she held his blue gaze, she giggled cutely like a girl who had never kissed a man before, biting down on her lip she smiled. That was the thing with them, they were always on fire for each other. Her chest rose and fell as she came back to reality, "You never change," She whispered as she caught her breath, "Wanting what you cannot have."

"_Was it her you always wanted?" _he heard Johan scream in his memories, _"Was it? Was it? You had to take her? You had to, you had to? She belongs to me, Niklaus; she is mine! Mine—__**MINE**__!"_

Taking her biceps in his hands, Klaus pushed her away and into the chimney. He had to close his eyes too escape her pull on him. Walking a bit away he covered his mouth with a shaky hand, the taste of her still present on his lips. He regretted turning back to her, for she remained pliant against the chimney; like a wanton waiting to be ravished. As he had done many times before. Then he was able to observe her. Everything about her was an aphrodisiac; a charade of seduction that would temp any man.

Long brown hair straightened and falling around her like a curtain from a now messed up midrise ponytail, lashes done up with black make-up to hypnotize him every time he dared to look into her eyes. Her peasant dress, loose fitting and a shade of pastel purple hung perfectly around her shoulders, one fell into the crook of her arm, allowing him to see the delicate curve of her arm, the pure white of her skin. The belt at her waist cinched in the dress, alluding to the feminine curves he knew she possessed. The dress ended just above her knee, and lord help him, nude stockings gave him a view of her perfectly toned thighs and claves. The matching nude wedge heals nearly killed him; her ankles were so delicate a light breeze could break them.

She reached up and removed a piece of shorter hair from the corner of her mouth, but she did not speak. She watched him as he rolled through many emotions. His desire for her clung in the air, fueling her own desire for him. It was not her intention for this to happen. She had truly been tracking Johan; hoping to catch him before he killed. This moment of passion between the two of them was merely a side effect of their pull on each other. He entranced her like no other, his power; his tenacity, and the secret of his gentleness were pure sex on a stick for her. He knew ever button, ever place that would have her purring for more affection. The moment he clawed at her; she was gone.

He groaned as he slapped the side of his face a few times, to bring him out of their joint sexual haze.

"I'm sorry," she admitted.

Throwing a pointed finger at her he stalked towards her, desire now replaced with his rage. It was his defense mechanism, if he cannot have something he would push it away with an outburst of anger and blood. "Don't be love, I should have known from the moment Hailey pointed you out this would have happened. We cannot be left alone together." He snarled. "Not unless you want Johan to come flying out of the sky and kill us."

"You cannot be killed, Nik." She said it more as a joke to ease the tension as she pealed herself off of the brick, taking time with her hair, now trapped in the static pull. "Agreed. However; I don't think I would cause Johan to come after us."

Rolling his eyes Klaus walked towards her and helped with the task, both as a way to linger beside her for longer and to hurry her departure. "Johan has been leaving calling cards, love." He said harshly into her ear, "paintings of us, letters I gave you. He's here for revenge for our affair in Copenhagen. He has not forgotten his love for you."

"Why doesn't he just come after me; if he wants me?" she asked as she held back the wish to lean into him and kiss him once more.

"My father is no doubt controlling him; twisting his desire for you and hate for me to get close enough to kill me once and for all." He walked away and faced the morning sun, "Would you really go with him if he had come for you?"

"No," She answered, crossing her arms over her chest, "do you believe you need my help now?"

"Absolutely not." He chuckled pivoting back to look at her, "However you just might prove useful if you were to bring Johan out into the open."

"If I was seen more visible in the quarter?" she walked slowly towards him, heel to toe, agonizingly slow as she thought about the opportunity, "it might just make him desperate enough; to see me."

"Where are you staying?" he asked as he jumped up onto the side of the roof, just above the alleyway.

"Hotel," she admitted as she shrugged her shoulders, the second of the sleeves fell off her shoulder, leaving her clavicle bare to his viewing pleasure, "should I buy a house and make this seem more permanent?"

"Do what you like," Klaus needed to get out of there, seeing the beginning of the swell of her breasts and the veins in her neck would make him take her and run to the nearest room to drink of her hand have her body once more. "Draw him out."

"Call me?" She said before he jumped away, "So I have you number in case he comes to me."

"Trust me when I say this, sweetheart; I _can_ find you anytime I would like to." With that he jumped down and was reunited with his brother and Hailey.

Astrid remained atop the roof for a moment longer, gathering her thoughts. She fingered a thin golden chain around her neck, pulling it until a pendant rose from beneath her breasts, fingering it she contemplated into the warmth of the morning sun. Deciding, she smiled and went to find her purse, everything thrown across the rooftop. Taking up her phone she found the contact she was looking for.

Within two rings the line was opened and she smiled, fitting the pendant into her palm, "I'm adding a secondary condition; do you own anything other than flannel?" she laughed.

* * *

_Copenhagen 1705_

"There you are!" Astrid laughed as she rounded a corner, surprised both Klaus and Johan as they conversed in Johan's private chambers, they broth stood as she danced into the room, her long hair in a tight braid falling over her right shoulder, and dressed in a cream embroidered gown. All three completed the pleasantry of bowing before she continued to speak, "How are you settling in?" she asked.

"Very well, Johan is telling me of your childhoods." He answered as Johan kissed her on the cheek, she kept her eyes on Klaus.

"Did you tell him of the time we create an avalanche and nearly killed half of the pack?" she laughed as John took her hand and guided her into a seat between the two.

"Of course, of course, of course." He too laughed, "Was the day Christian nearly skinned us."

She clapped her hands together and turned in her seat to face Klaus, she blushed, color exploded in her skin, she bit down onto her lip and then smiled, "you have come just in time; our May Day Ball has arrived." She couldn't contain her happiness, "Over the days you have been here, Christian has calmed the pack, and I now invite you."

"No more hiding in Johan's chambers?" Klaus joked, Johan seemed a bit disappointed at his lack of happiness for the six days Klaus had spent copped up in the chambers, "you are good company, mate," Klaus said trying to explain himself, "but I am more of an adventurous soul; stay in one place with no entertainment and I create destruction."

Johan started to laugh and slapped his knee, "so much like Fredericka." He smiled towards her, however she did not turn towards him, she positioned her whole body to be faced in Klaus' direction, and she shrugged her shoulders in admission. "Shall we extend the invitation to your brother and sister?" he asked, sitting farther back in his chair, compulsively checking his lapel and cravat.

"That won't be necessary," Klaus answered, "they are being entertained by His Majesty King Frederick." Klaus had spoken the truth, but in reality he selfishly did not want to share this pack with them, he wanted their hospitality, their stories, and Astrid all to himself.

"Maybe when we return to the city in the coming weeks?" Astrid looked at him with such excitement, they had spoken little of his siblings, but she seemed eager to meet them. He supposed it was the social thing about wolves, they might not always been friendly, but once you've been accepted, you are welcomed into the socialness they experienced as pack.

A soft rasping sound at the door alerted them, Johan stood and accused himself, walking to the door and then disappearing through it all together. Leaving Klaus and Astrid alone in the room. She nervously bit down on her lip and smoothed the fabric of her dress that wrinkled upon her knee. While she played coy, Klaus kept his attention on her, running his fingers down the armrest of the chair, feeling the thick embroidery of the material covering it. Once again he focused on her neck, seeing the warmth of her skin radiate off of her, the rise and fall of her chest as she suffered under his attention. His fangs ached, but he willed the temptation away.

"Nik," she suddenly said, surprising him, "do you dance?"

"Only when forced." He answered smirking.

"Then I shall force you." She vowed, returning his smirk with her own devilish smile.

-X-

The night of the wolves' ball Klaus felt out of place. The object of scrutiny and subject whispered amongst the pack. Many still did not trust him, others hatched plots to kill him, and of course the women spoke of their desire for him. It was nothing new to him, even amongst witches and humans in other cities he was always the odd man out. He had not fed in days, and was feeling the side effects; but he promised to be on his best behavior. Christian was a fair Pack Master, and placed Klaus under his protection, it was the least he could do to honor such a thing. He would feed tomorrow when he returned home. No doubt Elijah and Rebekah did not miss him, most of all could enjoy themselves. They did not have to worry about his viciousness.

Johan was his companion, never leaving his side, speaking of traditions and stories. Half the people in this party believed him to be Loki, the trickster god, because he appeared to be something different than why Christian told them to believe. He laughed and drank his wine, simpletons. Christian did not join the in the festivities, he was taken ill and would remain abed. Johan introduced him to educated pack members, his younger brother included, Hans, who had just returned from the art school in Vienna.

A tap on the shoulder took him away from his drink, turning around he became breathless. Astrid stood there in a gown of white and purls, her hair gathered atop her head, with one ringlet behind her left ear falling down onto her shoulder. She held her fan over her lips, which he knew she was biting down on; gods how he wanted to bit that plump lip. Her crystal eyes twinkled with mischievousness and crinkled with a smile. She lowered her eyes and curtsied to him, the angle gave him a perfect view of her sublime breasts.

Johan and Hans both bowed at his side, greeting her, Klaus kept his eyes on her, never moving. She was a marvel in her beauty, as pale as the winter snow and yet so full of life like the spring Hans moved to her side and engaged her in conversation, speaking of his time in Vienna. She playfully batted his arm and laughed with him. Johan too started a joke which had the three in an uproar. All the while Klaus watched this creature live in front of him. It was pure seduction to him, to see such a beauty and know that one day the flesh would wither and the body would die, yet her soul would forever remain young and beautiful.

Everyone in the room became quiet as new music began to play, so unlike the Danish music; one he knew all too well. Astrid lowered her fan and smirked, placing her hands upon her hips, "well then?" She laughed as French country music began to play, "It appears I am forcing you to dance, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus laughed, taking a large sip of his already four times filled goblet, "I shall honor you," Johan offered his hand with a graceful courteous bow.

Astrid placed her fan over her wrist and shook her head, "no, I have save this dance for, Nik, but thank you, Johan, another time." She kept her gaze upon him, pinning him, tapping her foot against the floor, "I can wait; I am a very patient woman."

Realizing it was futile to refuse her, Klaus drained the rest of hid drink and handed it off to a waiting serving man, "shall we?" he asked with a bow.

"If you insist?" she laughed as she took his hand.

"I must warn you; I abhor country dances." He whispered as he led her onto the dance floor, other had already picked up the dance and enjoyed themselves.

Astrid laughed as he guided her to stand in front of him, "I shall expect nothing but lightness of foot from you, Niklaus." She laughed as the chorus began again.

They bowed to each other, her playful smile had him smirking back as they reached forward, her hand atop his, and they turned in a circle one way and then reversed. She gathered the side of her dress in her free hand and laughed as they made a mistake, she walked into another woman. Taking her waist into his hand Klaus lifted her up and turned her as did the other men. They switched partners and did the same, until they returned to each other. Palm to palm they turned slowly in a circle. Klaus watched as she observed the others, to ensure she was correct, and then returned her gaze back to him. The heat of her skin could have melted his own. She was warming from the exertion, but she was also excited, and scared. She was a passionate dancer, she threw herself into it with no reason to doubt.

A change of pace and the women each turned away from their male partners and wrapped their arms around each other, jumping in tandem in a circle, the men held their hands atop each other, as if making read to unsheathe a sword and followed their women in a counter circle. Astrid returned to stand before him and laughed as they walked to each other, palm to palm, and then was taken back up into his arms and lifted once again. She touched the side of his face, if on accident he didn't know, heat poured through him as if struck by lightning. The song came to an end and he placed her back down. Her eyes had widen as their faces became so close, nearly a breath away. Her lips parted and he nearly kissed her, unknowing what to do. If he kissed her, she'd return it, but then her pack would take it as insult and retaliate. If he didn't, he'd dream of it.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry as they bowed, "Nik?" she asked again when he took his gaze from her. They turned to applaud the musicians who all looked a little worse for wear. When she turned back to speak with him, he had walked away. She dropped her mouth and made a sound of protest. How dare him! Without thinking she scented him and followed. She could find him whenever she wanted to.

Klaus had to get out of there, taking off the coat he groaned. Walking into the darkened corridor, hell bent on getting back to Johan's chambers and escaping this place. It was a mistake to stay here. He had simply wanted to see the pack, not lust after Astrid. Was it lust? Or was it simply a hunger for blood? Closing his eyes he undid the buttons on the dinner vest with deaf hands. He felt his whole body go hot and numb. It was a mistake to dance with her. He groaned again when he heard her footsteps, angry, following him.

"Niklaus!" she demanded as he turned away from her.

"Forgive me, Astrid."

"I will not; you dishonored me by walking away." As she got closer, he scented her desire for him, wafting over him like a blanket, he cursed the gods and steeled himself, feeling both forms of lust for her rise.

"I simply did not enjoy the dance," he said as he tried to hide his eyes from under his hand, and then walked away, deeper into the corridor. He lied, it was the best time he had ever had in a ballroom, simply being the one she directed her happiness on, to simply be in her presence.

She of course followed him, her steps becoming timid now as the lie he told her affected her mood. "Was I so terrible?" Astrid asked as she found him in the darkness of the corridor, her eyes widened with sadness and threatened tears.

He would have done anything to prevent her from crying. Immediately he took her face into his palms and kissed her, a soft kiss; a lover's kiss. Gently as if a whisper their lips touched. Her hands gripped his arm and held him there, his own threaded into her hair. She echoed each sensuous movement of his lip, meeting where he called, pulling away when he asked for more. Opening his eyes he found hers closed, engulfed in this single moment of rapture. He felt his passion give way to bloodlust, her heartbeat became the only thing in his ears, and the only thing he saw was her artery and veins. His fangs pushed through and longed to bite her. Tearing his mouth away he turned his back on her. He would never harm her. But he would have to heart her. Without a moment's hesitation he walked away from her.

* * *

Klaus pushed through the crowd, cursing himself for making Astrid agree to make herself visible in public. Yes they only had three days until the next person was murdered, but tonight was a saint's feast, tourist filled the quarter. He pushed past a man doing a beer bong and groaned at his stupidity. This was too much He and Elijah had taken the madam out into the backwoods and buried her with no thought, but now that he was on the lookout for Johan Klaus was vigilant. Elijah and Hailey followed him through the fray. "If my suspicion is correct, Astrid showing herself off in public will cause Johan to break this illusiveness and seek her out. He never could stay away from her."

"If father is not controlling him."

"If there is one thing that dictates Johan; it is his belief in true love. Once he sees her; that's it."

"Kind of like you?" Hailey mocked as she pushed her way thought the crowd, "You did have to drink yourself into a stupor to not chase after her." She pushed away a grabby hand and slapped a man, Elijah was there to catch her wrist, whispering for her to calm down and then pushed her forward.

They reached the center of the restaurant district, Klaus knew Astrid and she would most likely go out to dinner wearing a ball gown. She liked attention and would no doubt draw a lot of it tonight. Klaus' throat itched, using her as bait was necessary, he had to remind himself she could take care of her. Each took a side and became extremely aware of their surroundings. He kept one eye out for Astrid; knowing she was walking into danger and wanted to protect her.

Hailey groaned, "Damn," she said as she tried to concentrate, "there are too many sounds, too many people. Who the hell are we looking for?"

"Relax," Klaus said, "Johan is thin with perfectly quaffed brown hair, he will be wearing an expensive suite and constantly checking his buttons and tie, kind of like Elijah but more androgynous." Klaus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Funny," Elijah answered, "he has dark eyes," he described as he remembered Johan, "just over six foot, left handed."

"That narrows it down."

"He will smell of soap; lots of it." Klaus added as he scanned a group of drunk college students on a weekend getaway.

"There seems to be a lack of that." Hailey said as she continued to look, "just a lot of meatheads with big muscled and douchebag haircuts, and wife beaters—" her eyes ran across a tall dark haired man with facial hair, she swore she knew him, looking back, she blanched, "what the hell?" she said as she broke the triangle form and rushed off. The brothers shouted her name, and then found themselves chasing after her, "hey!" she shouted as the figure moved, "Hey!" she rushed forward, but then he stopped outside a fancy restaurant, and she got a better view of him, "Jackson?" Hailey said stunned as the wolf stood amongst the crowd, she panicked and walked to him quickly. Her heart raced, had the pack been hurt, had more abandoned for Francesca? So many scenarios played in her head as she reached him, taking hold of his outer elbow and turned him to face her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as he looked shocked and embarrassed down at her, "what are you wearing?" he was dressed in a dinner jacket, pressed white button down shirt and black slacks. Did he shave? He was clean cut and; smelled great.

"I—um, well you see…" he fingered his hair nervously as the brother came to stand behind Hailey, Elijah commented on his appearance nicely, and Klaus called him a dressed monkey. "The thing is..." he looked down into Hailey's dark brown eyes and blanched, he couldn't lie to her.

"There you are!" thankfully he didn't have to, "I've been looking for you, Jackson." All turned to see Astrid approaching them, dressed in a short black dress that clung to her body, a dark purple wrap around her shoulders and golden jewelry—chandelier earing, chocker neckless and one chain dipping into the valley of her breasts, a few bangles and rings adorned her. The makeup was soft and complemented her eye color, her hair done in big curls down her back. But the most tempting thing was her black stiletto heels. She smiled as she stood beside Jackson, holding a purple clutch in both hands, "Goodness me, you clean up so well!" she laughed as his attention was turned towards her, he couldn't escape the smile that pulled on his lips. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, I know so few here." She looked at him as if he was the sun, the moon, and the stars.

Klaus wanted to rip his face off.

Hailey beat him to it, "what the hell!" she pushed on his chest, knocking him back into reality, "you're on a date with _her_?" she snarled.

He tried to laugh it off and cleared his throat, but couldn't say a coherent thought, "The thing is…"

"Jackson," Astrid said as she opened her clutch and peered at her phone, "you made the reservations for eight?" She asked, he snapped back under her spell and nodded, "well we have ten minutes." She smiled, "Hailey, darling, we'll have tea tomorrow and get to know each other." She said happily over her shoulder towards the angry female, "Now; no need to be upset, Jackson is going to be the perfect gentleman to me tonight, won't you sweetheart." She flashed a bright smile at him and then turned back to Hailey, who was shaking with anger, "dear, you're eyes are yellow; I'd tone it down." She laughed before looking up at a still bewildered Jackson, "Shall we?" He nodded and then turned his back on them, ready to lead the way.

Klaus wasn't going to let her go without an explanation, he reached out and held her forearm, pulling her back into his chest, leaning down he whispered viciously into her ear, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

She giggled tuning into his neck, taking in his scent before rubbing her shoulders against his chest, "what you asked me to do; making myself visible." She then kissed the underside of his jaw and pulled away from him, taking Jackson's offered arm and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Well," Elijah said as he broke the two stunned hybrids glairs as they watched the two wolves walk into a posh restaurant, "this certainly is turning into a surprising night."

"Shut up," both hybrids said together at him.

TBC...

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Playing With Fire

llwild1992 (2015-)

The Originals: Blood Dagger

Chapter Four: Playing with Fire

* * *

"This is not good!" Klaus mumbled as he stood by and watched Jackson take Astrid into the posh restaurant, "what the hell is she thinking, we're trying to get Johan tempted to show himself; not this!"

"No—" Hailey protested as she sat down and crossed her legs and arms, "what the hell is Jack doing?" she huffed, pointing her nose to the sky, "how the hell did they even meet?" Hailey wanted to walk right in there and pull the girl's hair out, my god, like a flying fuck was she going to have tea with the stuck up rich bitch. Somehow she had gotten her claws into Jackson; she already had a hold on Klaus but now she was one inch too close to the Pack.

"I suppose Astrid is trying to make Johan jealous, to draw him out even quicker than it would take if she where to dine alone?" ever the voice of reason Elijah smirked as he stood behind Hailey, placing his hands on the back of the bench, framing her shoulders; it was the closest they had been without her rebuffing him, close enough to protect her if need be.

Klaus zeroed in on Astrid, she was speaking softly to Jackson as they waited for their table, and then he dared to tell her something funny. She responded by laughing as she always did, throwing her head back, one hand trying to cover her open mouth, the other hand resting on his chest, thrumming her fingers softly as the punchline was delivered. When the waiter had offered to seat them, motioning to the outdoor patio, she turned for a moment, knowing someone would be watching. With a gently gaze from her crystal eyes she found him, and smiled. She even dared to wiggle her fingers in his direction before takin Jackson's arm and was led away.

Both he and Hailey decided enough was enough, using their hearing they chimed into the conversation as they were being seated, Elijah groaned and told them to respect boundaries. But when did either hybrid really listen to him? Soon he decided to follow suit, even if it was wrong.

"You look lovely, did I say that?" Jackson said as the waiter held her chair out for her, he was nervous.

"Oh," she said as she placed her clutch down on the table and sat, "thank you." She sat down and the waiter offered to take her pashmina before asking for their drinks as he placed their menus in front of them. "What's good here?" Astrid asked as she held the menu up opening and closing the flaps as she read quickly.

"I wouldn't know," Jackson laughed as he ordered a beer, without the glass.

"Red wine please?" She asked the servant who nodded and scribed down their drinks. Astrid bit down onto her lip and looked towards the uncomfortable male sitting opposite her, she rubbed her palms together and looked about the open air garden, "this is a fantastic restaurant, thank you for picking it."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't take _my_ gentlelady caller on a proper New Orleans date?" he joked at their situation.

With a scrunch of her nose Astrid leaned forward, "I am sorry I had to drag you into this." She laughed, "It wasn't my intention at first, but when the opportunity presented itself, I took it." She quieted down when the servant came back and placed their drinks on the table, pouring her wine with a practice ease, "good," she laughed as the glass was nearly full, "thank you."

"So," He gained her attention as he watched the man walk away, "What exactly are we getting into?"

"Just a bit of playing bait."

"For who?"

"The murderer." She shrugged her shoulder, "my former fiancé; Johan, who I cheated on with Nik, and then betrayed Nik over." She stated with a dainty sip of her wine, holding it between two fingers and her thumb, she had spoken so coolly, Jackson must have thought she was joking.

But who the hell jokes about a serial killer.

"The killer—the one who killed Cami—is your ex-fiancé?"

"The one and only," she said looking down into the menu, "How does Cajun chicken pasta sound?"

"Like you are skating over the truth."

"Okay," she said placing the menu done gently, and then folding her hands together over it, "the truth is," she looked into his eyes, "I am using his rage and jealousy against him, if he sees me out on a date with a better looking man than he is, he will snap, most likely he will kill you next in three days; and I apologize for that. I haven't been out in the week I have been here and I thought; why not ask the incredibly hot muscular dark haired man I just recently met; out on a date? I haven't been on one of those in a long time, and I find you impossibly and monumentally attractive—so bonus for me and boo for Johan." She said sternly, "happy?"

"No," he said, turning red, reaching for his beer he held her gaze, "So, why do I get the impression you are also using me to make Klaus jealous?" he asked bluntly as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nik still has people call him that?" she asked, an upset look about her face, it made him laugh, "that name is horrible!" she laughed, irking Klaus, "it's one syllable! 'Niklaus' is so much better!"

"But you called him, Nik."

"Yes I did."

"There has to be a story there."

"Well," she shyly said as she placed one finger on the rim of her glass, circling it a bit, "I was a girl when I met Klaus, I was so excited to meet someone who had no knowledge of me or my family; I wanted to be someone different to him than I was for my family. He was so different from me." She said as she sipped, "my mother wanted to name me 'Astrid' but she died giving birth to me, my father named me after his father and Christina was my mother's name."

"So Astrid was the only name that 'belonged' to you?"

"Exactly." She laughed, tapping the rim of her glass, "Fredericka does not feel like me, but in honor of my grandfather I use it."

"And your last name comes from your father's name?"

"Yes, Erik. His name was Erik Frederickson."

"Crazy,"

"That's my life." She laughed.

"So," Jackson began as their food was delivered, "what was Johan liked before all of this?"

"Let's see…" Astrid contemplated how to move forward with answering the question, "he was my best friend. After my father died, my Pack Master Christian took me in and raised me. We were always together, closer than even Pack Mates could be. He and his younger brother Hans where very good. Johan—he was always polite and considerate, following the lines of decorum at all times; it could and was taken for shallowness and judgmental. He could seem overbearing in his chivalry, but that was how we were raised at that time. I didn't know what his obsession with three was until modern doctors have termed it as OCD; everything was always in threes; he, Hans, and I. One person every three days; the first on the eighteenth—"

"I get it."

"He was in love with me; or as close to loves as someone like him could feel. He wanted me, and we did what was asked of us, we became engaged; it was the sensible thing to do. He was my dearest friend and he was Christian's grandson."

"He was the grandson of your Pack Master?"

"Yes, and Christian had groomed me to be his successor after his death, so it was the logical thing to do; to engage the future Pack Master to his own grandson. But I had fallen in love with Nik by then; that had been too much for Johan to handle. He believed Nik and him to be the best of friends and he believed that I belonged to him. The rest is history."

"How did he die?"

"That is a story for another night, Pup."

"So you and Klaus were really in love?"

"Yes," she blushed, "the endless kind of love. It was love at first sight for me." She looked through her peripheral vision and spotted Klaus standing beside Hailey and Elijah, ready to jump out of his skin. She knew all three were listening in on them. So why not make this interesting? "What about Hailey, what is the story there? You both are royals."

"Our parents both ruled the Crescent pack."

"A division of power, how cute." Astrid laughed, "There should only be one."

"Well our pack works differently."

"Did they engaged the two of you to unite the two royal families?"

"Yes,"

"How long have you two been affianced?"

"Since she was born."

"Wow that is not even a tradition my pack followed." As she sipped her wine, she noticed he became uncomfortable. "Did you two grow up knowing that?"

"No,"

"So you grew up engaged, but not together?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Let's talk about you again—"

"—no, I am more interested in you, tell me?" he looked away, "I'll get it out of you eventually; I am a very patient woman. I can wait."

"Do you know who Marcel is?"

"Only by reputation."

"He had my pack cursed, to spend every day as a wolf, to only be human again on the full moon. Hailey was spirited away as a baby and escape that curse."

"He reversed your natural cycle?" he nodded, "did you spend most of your life as a wolf?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Nearly 20 years. So you can see why I am so calm about this; it's not the first time I've been on a hunter's list."

"Always a wolf? Oh my god! I've spent weeks at a time as a wolf, but never _years_. I am so sorry that happened to you, Pup." She reached over and held his hand between hers, the warmth that transferred from her hands into Jackson's had his eyes turning yellow and the simple touch. His wolf raised his head and howled at the feeling of a desirable female before him, but then when he scented her; it wasn't the female he wanted. But it didn't mind appreciating a beautiful female with an ample bosom and hauntingly blue eyes. She looked at him realizing what she had done, biting down on her lip she removed her hand and looked down at her options for dinner, "I believe I shall choose the lobster and asparagus on linguini and white sauce." She said, "what about you?" she raised her hand to call the waiter over, keeping her eyes low.

By the time the orders had been filled, Astrid and Jackson where on their second round out drinks, taking his time to observe her, the dark haired male came to a realization, "you know that you do it, don't you?" his rough voice asked.

"You might have to be more specific, sweetheart, I do a lot of _things_." She whispered over her glass, hooded lashes dropping down low over her eyes, "I will admit I wish for you to continue speak because your voice is amazing," Astrid heard Hailey growl, from her peripheral vision she witnessed Elijah taking hold of her arm and kept her from leaving the bench. Klaus started to pace from his place beside his brother, back and forth. Stiffening an amused laughed Astrid sipped the wine and continued, "There are many things I like about you, sweetheart, and I intend to fully enjoy them this evening."

Pointing an accusatory finger at her, Jackson leaned in on his elbow and whispered to her, "That," he said, "is this really you or a façade, the mask of a lover."

Astrid laughed, leaning back into the chair, placing a hand over her mouth she attempted to quiet herself, Klaus knew it was because she hated her infectious laugh, Jackson thought she took him for a fool. Fanning herself with a perfectly manicured hand she returned his gaze, "I am sorry, yes I know I act this way; I want people to love me, so I do everything in my power to please them. It was how I was brought up, drummed into me; a lesson too hard to unlearn. Forgive me if my natural state has seduced you, a side effect of being a wolf as you well know; always appealing." Jackson and Klaus both thought she had omitted something from her explanation.

"So this is really you and not some seduction shit?" he motioned to her makeup and state of dress.

"Allow me to explain, Pup," she warned, "I was born into a world of grand titles and immaculate balls, and I have taken the preference of taste with me. I enjoy clothes and jewelry, always have. Prada, Gucci," she pointed to her dress and motioned to her shoes under the table, "Cartier," she showed him her hands, the golden rings, "but I assure you I am nothing but myself." Their food arrived after that, they remained quiet as the serving man remained beside them, asking Jackson to cut into his stake to assure it was well done, when he had left Astrid smiled coyly, raising her glass, "to us," she laughed.

"To Johan," Jackson changed as he raised his beer bottle.

Nodding she continued, "Hopefully you won't be killed."

"Amen." He said as they clinked their different glasses.

-X-

Walking out into the cooler air of the city, Astrid placed her hand into Jacksons, lacing their fingers, mostly for her enjoyment, and for tormenting both hybrids who stood beside Elijah as livewires. Hailey crossed her arms and tapped a booted foot over and over again on the cobblestone ground. Klaus held his ground, an explosion waiting to happen, a magnate for darkness as his blue eyes watched them. Smirking Astrid made herself impeccably close to her companion as he lead her down the crowded streets. They spoke of few things, more aware of the danger that followed them. Trying to keep an eye out for John's possibly attack, or even an attack from Klaus, Astrid sighed, Jackson was far more distractive than she gave him credit for.

Closing her eyes, she imagined they were just two mortals in this crowded city, walking together as lovers did, with nothing but the possibility of a goodnight kiss and romance tomorrow. Resting her head upon his larger shoulder she allowed him to show her the city, having an insider allowed for the real stories to come forward. Which Astrid enjoyed and Klaus and Hailey hated. She held his hand over her shoulder, fingers laced as she enjoyed both his warmth and torment. Wolves were known for their body heat, two wolves together would create such an intense tilde wave of warmth, and it was almost an aphrodisiac. To anyone else they could appear as two crazy kids in love.

"It is nearly midnight," she whispered, looking at her phone inside her clutch, "I believe we should call this date?" she asked with a sweep of her eyes to his.

"Okay,"

"How exactly did you get here?"

"I walked,"

"I shall drive you, my car is in the hotel parking lot."

"There really isn't a need to do that, Astrid."

"Johan will pick you off if you do not allow me to drive you." She leaned in to whisper to him, "I would never forgive myself, Jackson. Plus," she giggled, gripping the front of his dinner jacket pulling him closer and standing on her toes, she motioned with her eyes to the fuming female hybrid not thirty feet away, "might just send her over the edge."

"You like playing with fire, don't you?" Jackson smirked whispering back.

"Always have," she kissed him lightly on the lips, a chaste kiss, but a whisper, "always will, sweetheart."

Jackson's hands gripped her lower back as he pulled her into him, kissing her once more. Her hands found their way into his messy dark hair, gripping the curls, kissing him back with just as much fever as he did. She knew this was an act, which had created a fine line of taboo between them; which he now dared to cross as he kissed her in front of his mate. It was partially her fault and she knew it, she played with her natural allure too much with him. But he knew this would end badly. Boldly he held her neck in one hand; a sign of possession, causing both Hailey and Klaus to growl. Hailey couldn't stand the thought of Astrid daring to touch Jackson; but how stupid could he be to allow himself to be seduced by her?

Klaus unknowingly gripped his hair roughly and pulled, wanting desperately to pull them apart and claim Astrid. He wanted his hands around her neck, her arms in his hair, and their lips fused together. She had toyed with the wolf in front of him all night. Had dared to touch Jackson, watching her come to life had created a knife in his gut and she enjoyed twisting in all evening. He paced behind Elijah who was holding Hailey back. Watching as they kissed, it only lasted for a moment before she pulled away and shyly smiled at him, biting down on her lip.

"Come," she stepped back, offering her hand to him, "I'll see you to your pack lands." Jackson nodded and laced their fingers together and allowed her to leave him away. "I'll work on our agreement, tomorrow." She whispered.

"Good."

-X-

Opening the door to her hotel room, Astrid kicked off her heels, leaving them at the threshold. She smirked as she entered the darkness. Enjoying the soft shad carpet on the bottoms of her feet and cool of the rooms. Reaching over to the right she turned on the dim lighting of the Parisian themed sweat she paid for. Dropping her keys onto the floor next to her shoes, she sighed. Alone at last. She went about making herself ready for bed, it was past one in the morning. Pulling of her silk nightgown and matching robe she decided to take off her makeup, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she sat down at the vanity, retrieving makeup wiped she went to work taking off her jewelry and then the makeup, bringing her back to the fresh face she knew existed under the lashes and foundation.

"You had to involve the wolf?" a disappointed Klaus said as he appeared in her mirror, standing behind her with a sour look on his face, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned his back against the chest of drawers.

Smirking, Astrid opened her lip moisturizer, taking a bit on the pad of her middle finger and dabbed it into her lip, "Good evening, Nik." She said as she smoothed the moisturizer in, "did you enjoy eavesdropping on my date?"

"No," he stated.

"Good," she chuckled as she turned around and looked at him, placing her hands on her hips, "I am glad that I made you feel uncomfortable. I know that you do not trust me, but you asked me to do this for you; and I followed through."

"I had a right not to trust you."

"You honestly think that I was interested in Jackson? I am attracted to him; he's young and good-looking, and a Pack Master; or will be when I place the crown upon his head." He scoffed at her depiction of the dark haired male, "but you know me. Why would I want him?"

"To make me jealous, Astrid."

"No, I only made you think I wanted him, I also made Hailey think I wanted him too, didn't I?"

"Stay away from Hailey."

"You need to let the girl go."

"That's not going to happen."

"Fine," She smiled, "I gather from your appearance; Johan did not come out to play tonight?"

"You would be correct."

"Sorry," she said placing a hand in her hair and removing the hair tie, "I thought bringing Jackson with me would do it." Her hair fell all about her in a mass of mahogany curls, Klaus' eyes watch as each strand fell in into its chosen direction, the red and blond strands melting into the brown.

"Clearly it didn't. I am actually starting to think; Johan is not the one killing people."

"Are you insinuating that I am taking out my competition for you?" she laughed, "no, try again."

"You need to start trusting me, Nik. I came here to help you; I don't want any more people to die because of Johan just as much as you. If he keeps killing the whole supernatural community here will be slingshot into the limelight; setting up a witch hunt."

"He can't hurt me."

"Yes he can; he has Mikael on his side."

"More like Mikael is controlling your fiancé."

"Former fiancé." She corrected, "Don't make us start fighting again, Nik; I'll win." She sighed and combed a hand through her curls, breaking the form and creating frizz, before she looked directly at him, as if looking through his soul, "I thought we learned our lesson this morning?" She asked as she stepped slowly forward, "we agreed we cannot be in the same room alone." She smiled as he lifted his head and looked away from her as she reached him, "don't worry, Nik, I won't take advantage of you in a moment of weakness." She laughed as she playfully hit his chest with an open hand, before she turned around, "Do me a favor," gathering her hair to one side of her neck she peered over her shoulder with a seducing smile, "unzip me?"

Klaus had every intention of coming here to insure her safety. If Johan had seen her, as he had, Johan wouldn't have attacked Jackson; he would have attacked her. Flirting and speaking as she did, showing off what they had both seen as a passionate woman, he would have killed her. She had flaunted herself in her dress and heals, to make them both jealous. Now she was asking him to help her out of the tempting torture device! He nearly fell to the floor as she smiled at him. She had played with the natural attraction Jackson had for her, and now she was playing with his attraction to her, and she enjoyed it. But she wouldn't win. Klaus gathered his strength as he reached for the contraption at the back of her dress, touching her heated skin as he clasped the zipper.

She shivered at his touch, a reaction well remembered to them both. With a quick fashion he pulled down, releasing her, receiving a prefect image of her bare back and the top of her bum. She turned away and stepped back before fantasies could conjure themselves in his head. She held the dress with her fingers under her arms and looked up at him with hooded dark eyes, biting down onto her lip she forced herself to avoid another of today's intense situations. No matter how hard she wanted to. His eyes lit with fire when he scented her desire for him, the very primal feeling of having an in need female before him, and one he desired himself. She stepped back and turned away, reaching for a pink silk robe and nightgown, and then left him to go into the bathroom.

The shutting of the door allowed Klaus a moment to breathe. His heart slammed into his chest. He needed to leave this hotel. It was a mistake to come in and confront her on her behavior. His intentions were to see to her safety, but one look of her making herself ready for bed had undone him. The door opened and she enter in her garments, and he still remained. Trying to place him out of her mind she went to the side table of the bed, opening a drawer and took out a box of matches. Striking one she lit a medium sized candle beside the bed, and then made quick work of the candles all about the room. Nik watched as she diligently avoided burning her skin. When she had done she closed the balcony doors, locked them, drew the heavy curtains and turned the lights off. Leaving them in the called light. This was how he remembered her. Bathed in warm candle light she looked like a dream. Resisting his sudden urge to relive old memories with him, Klaus shut his eyes, fighting them back.

"It won't work." She said, sitting down on the bed, reaching for a bottle of lotion, "not as long as we are in the same room together," placing on pale leg over the opposite knee, she began to rub her skin, "you have two choices," she kept her eyes down low as she made sensual movements with her hands, how he wanted those delicate hands on his body, "one you can leave; which would do both of us a world of good." Switching legs she continued in the silence before dropping the leg and looking directly at him with her crystalline gaze, "two; you can get in this bed, which by the look in your eye— you are already in, and make love you me. Tomorrow we both with regret it and end up fighting." She challenged him with a cool smile, "which will it be, Nik? In all honest I do not care which one, both benefit me—however I am not so sure about you, Nik."

His mouth had gone dry. She kept his gaze, spinning a web of temptation over him. The bit of her lip, the curving of her neck, the simple slow breaths she took. Aphrodite had taken human form and now offered the sweetest of temptations for him. Shaking it away, Klaus reminded himself if the problem at hand. "Come to the compound tomorrow morning." He blinked and her spell was gone.

Sighing, she stood, pulling the silk robe over her body, "I have errands to run."

"After them."

"I have a great deal of things to accomplish, it could take hours." She slid up right next to him, offering to see him to the door.

"Astrid," he warned as he stepped to exit her rooms, keeping himself at arm's length from her.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Nik?"

"We shall have words." He mirrored her demand to speak to him days prior as he opened the door, when she moved to shut it, he forced his hand onto the oak door, "as many as you'd like."

"What I'd like is to have a partnership with you." She groaned running a hand through her hair, "what I'd like is for you to give me some form of trust. I did not have to come, I could have gone on my merry way and let Johan find you; but for the love I once bared you I did." She pushed his hand off of the door with little effect, "I want you to leave, Niklaus."

"Come to the compound."

"At my earliest convince."

"All I ask for, Love."

"Goodnight Niklaus."

"Astrid."

* * *

_1705 Copenhagen, Denmark_

Klaus paced in the darkness of Johan's guest chambers. He needed to leave, he had almost taken Astrid right there in the darkness of the corridor. It was dangerous; obviously she was held in high regarded as a princess to this pack. Over the days he spent here he realized she was the only one, the only woman with a wolf. Such a rarity among a full blooded pack. She belonged to someone more worthy than him, someone worth her beauty and strength. But by the gods he wanted her. He had never wanted another's blood so much in his life.

He should leave, this was not his home. Yet he never felt more at home anywhere else before. He did not belong with the humans; they were food, vampires who knew of his parentage such as his siblings held him at arm's length; and inside and forever an outcast. But here with these wolves, he felt something stir inside him. Maybe it was the natural feeling of belonging, or maybe it was his wolf awakening after all these years. Or maybe it was her.

He slapped himself across the face, never should he allow himself to be swayed by a woman. Elijah allows himself to find a shred of happiness in a beautiful young swan, declaring love and wooing her, but in the end he destroys the swan. Klaus would rather enjoy beauty while it lasted without the thought of entertaining 'forever', but in his chest he felt something tightening. He would give the world to Astrid if she asked for it. He couldn't take her; she was destined for something much greater than him; a princess will always marry a prince, and they will go on to produce the next generation of royals. He could never give her that. She would want more than what he could give.

Scratching at the door alerted him, Johan was not there, to his knowledge all wolves remained gathered in the ballroom. Listening he could hear the frantic heartbeat, and the breaths of a woman. Astrid? But he sensed no wolf. Rushing to the door he grasped the handle and flung it open. Finding a flushed Margrethe standing before him in her ball gown. She covered her chest with her hand as she looked upon him.

"Dearest Margrethe." He greeted with a smile.

"I do not trust you," Margrethe whispered as she handed him a folded piece of parchment, then she bowed her head and excused herself. Leaving Klaus standing in the candle light hallway, with no idea what was happening.

There was something inside the folded parchment, opening it a small brass key fell into the palm of his hand, looking at the paper, he found a note. Taking it to a candle he peered into it. Written in a feminine hand Klaus sighed.

_ There is a small door through the kitchens, use this key. There will be a small window in the stairwell with a rock in the corner, use the key under it to open the next door. _

_ —A_

Swallowing hard, his immediate reaction was to throw it into the fireplace and see it burned. He watched as the delicate handwriting wrinkled and decayed until all of it disappeared as if it never had existed. Biting down, he tried to clear his head as he fisted the key. She called for him; she wanted him. This key was the opportunity of a life time, but it was also something that could damn him.

He took it.

_Carpe Diem_…

Using his vampire speed he snuck through the halls, following his nose to the kitchens. The servants were all omega wolves, under the servitude of the alpha and his stronger wolves. They paid him no mind as he found the secret door. One child looked up, his blue eyes locking onto his in speculation. Placing his finger against his lip he told the child to remain quiet. Placing the key into the old lock, his adrenaline kicked in, it couldn't turn fast enough. Once the door opened, he walked through to not cause suspicion, closing it without a sound.

The small cylindrical staircase was tall, carved of the same stone the mountain was. This architecture was amazing; it was old, but well done. Placing his hand against the wall, he felt the energy this mountain held, how sacred it was to the Pack. Sure enough as he came to the top there was a single window, looking out into the night sky. Looking into the corners he found the very rock mentioned. Moving it, there was a second key. Placing the first one down he took a moment and breathed in deeply.

Klaus took up the key and placed it into the hole, he had two choices; turn around and leave, or open the door and follow his desire. Biting down on his inner cheek, Klaus made his decision, Turing the key he pushed the door open. The room he entered was filled with soft candle light, soft cream walls, and the scent of a woman. Walking further into the room, he found what he came for; Astrid sitting on her large bed, brushing her long mahogany hair, dressed in her white chemise. He kept his gaze upon her as he closed the door. She peered over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips as her lashes fell lightly over her eyes.

There was nothing to be said, their desires became palpable in the air. Astrid stood, walking to place her brush onto her vanity, in the mirror she kept her gaze onto him, the smile becoming fuller and brighter. The candle light covered her, bathed her in light yellow light, she looked like a goddess. When she turned towards him, he in took a breath, under the light, he could see all of her body. The swell of her breasts, the synch of her waist, the curve of her thighs. She was beautiful.

She advanced on him, and he met her in the middle of the room. She looked at him with an expression of happiness and euphoria. Reaching up she held his face in the palm of her hands, rising up on her toes, he met her in the middle to kiss her. He gave himself into it, reaching out with his hands, taking her smaller body and pulling it closer to him as their mouths fused. Her smaller hands searched his body until the found the bottom of his shirttails, without waiting she grasped them and with his held pulled it from over his head.

Pulling away from him Astrid smiled, biting down on her lips. Without hesitation Klaus leaned in and ceased that lip biting down on it, causing her to laugh as she held his hair in her hands. His once again found her waist and fisted her chemise. The single item of clothing was on the floor and she was in his arms once again in a matter of moments. Lifting her up to take all of her nearly feather-light weight he wrapped her legs around her waist and walked towards the bed.

She continued her sweet assault on him, gently caressing the skin of his shoulders while her lips chastely kissed him. Falling onto the bed Klaus looked down at her, pulling himself up a bit to look into her beautiful clear eyes. She held no fear, no regret for this decision. She cocked her head as she reached up and threaded her hands through his curls.

"It is alright," she whispered, "I am no virgin." The air left his lunge as a primeval feeling of jealousy flooded his veins, she blanched and took his chin into her hands, "had I known I would have met you; I would have waited." She giggled before leaning up to whisper into his ear, "I was rather impatient."

At that Klaus lost himself, gone where his slacks as he wrapped her body around his until they were one. Their breaths match each other, their hearts thundered as the same drum, there was no distinction of where one began and the other ended. She withered under his body, holding onto him, eyes closed, a flush of pleasure about her skin. She turned her head to the side, and grasped his wrist, Klaus then panicked, all he could see in their lovemaking was her veins, and he knew his fangs had descended, his eyes rippling and dark. She held onto him so sweetly; he couldn't get away.

"No," he said with all his might, lifting himself from her, "Astrid."

She looked at him, gasped at the transformation of her lover. But she did not cower, reaching up she held his face, placed her fingers against his chest. Her haunting eyes discovered what the others had spoken about; the monster hidden beneath. "What is wrong?" she was too sweet.

"I need blood." He rasped, realizing his hunger for her, to taste the moonlight in her veins, "I want your blood." He watched as one hand touched her neck, the through running through} her mind. "I cannot…" he tried to remove himself fully, but she followed, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him back down.

Showering him with sweet kisses, she brought him to her, "I do not mind," she whispered, "do it."

"Astrid," he warned, but she turned her head, giving him view of her neck, his eyes locked onto her veins, "I cannot hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you." She leaned up to kiss his neck, placing her teeth against his skin and scrapped it gently.

At that, he fisted her hair, pulled her head to the side, and took what she offered and she wanted. Astrid groaned in both pleasure and pain. Her sweet blood flowed down Klaus's throat, surging within him a greater desire for this woman. In the blood-filled ecstasy they came down together, his head upon her chest as she held him. Breathing in deeply he clung to her, knowing he would never let her go now. She belonged to him.

She was his…

His alone…

Forever…

* * *

Astrid walked through the morning streets of the French Quarter with a smile on her lips. Coffee in hand she walked from window to window, looking into the shops and stores. She waved to a baker who was setting up the fresh morning croissants, an innkeeper shook out heavy rugs overhead and apologized for the dirt. She happily strolled. Her plan was in motion. Taking a victory lap was all she needed. Even though she knew she was followed. One by one the wolves' descended from the alleyways, watching her. She counted the, seven, all with dark black rings. Sipping her coffee she smiled, perfect.

Coming upon an expensive jewelry store, she couldn't resist. Walking up to it she peered into the window, in the refection a pearl necklace was perfect against her. She smiled. Two wolves were in the background, watching. Her cellphone rang in her purse. Sighing, she was expecting to have some fun with the Pupa, she fisted her little flip phone and pulled it out. It wasn't a number she recognized, "this is Freddie," she answered.

"Is this how I am fining you?" Klaus' voice wrapped into her ear.

"Nik?" she asked amused.

"Some errands, window shopping."

Smiling, she placed the phone into the crook of her neck and peered over her shoulders, "Where are you?" he was not behind her, nor was he aside her.

"Here," his voice said, "Watching you."

Astrid smiled and turned back to look into the jewelry shop window, "I think I'll enjoy that. Did you sleep well?"

"No,"

"Too bad, I slept like a baby." Laughing she walked to the next window, "dreaming of a lover long since gone from my bed."

"I believe it was mostly in my bed, Astrid."

"Honestly," she laughed, eyes on a huge sapphire ring, "do you think I was speaking of you?" He then appeared behind her in the glass, looking down at her. His eyes held a jealous gaze and Astrid couldn't help but giggle at his expression, "Mighty Niklaus Mikaelson driven to jealousy," she turned to face him closing her flip phone with a smile, "King would kill for the image."

"You are stalling for time, Love."

"I am running errands, Love."

"What are you really up to?"

"Nothing of importance to you."

"You do realize that the wolves patrolling this section of the city belong to Francesca Guerrera? None of them have moved their gazed from you?"

"Exactly how long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to decode what you told the wolf and me last night. You're planning to gain Jackson's alliance by killing the Guerrera pack and making him Pack Master—with you as his queen."

She laughed, covering her hand over her mouth, "oh," she playfully batted his chest with the back of her free hand, she smiled towards him, causing Klaus to frown even more, "that is half of what I am doing. Jackson is a powerful alpha, he will be a wonderful Pack Master of Louisiana when _I_ am done with him."

She attempted to turn back to gaze in the mirror but Klaus would not allow it, throwing himself onto her, caging her against the glass with both hands at her side and legs braced against each other. He held her gaze, challenging her, trying to find what it was she hid from him, "you're King Making." He accused.

Biting down on her lip she smiled, "guilty."

"Why?"

"Why not? If it his right to rule and that rule was usurped—someone should place the crown on his head." She cocked her head to the side, "would it anger you to know that you're not the only man I've tried to make a king? You are my only failure, Nik."

"Is that what you have done with yourself in the past two hundred years? You've created Pack Masters?"

She nodded and placed her hands upon his chest, "you would have been a good king, Nik, so powerful even then; unable to die, with a mind on the future and a creative eye." Her eyes roamed over his whole body as her hands followed, around his waist, up his arms, and to his chin. She gently cupped the curve of his jaw and looked at him, "this is how I pictured you as a Hybrid, just like this; free."

"You're threatening me." He stated, shaking her hands off.

"I'm complementing you."

"No," he chuckled, moving in closer to her, pressing his nose to hers, "by planning to make the wolf King of Louisiana; you are also removing me from power and control of New Orleans. That's is something I cannot and will not allow."

"Then what do you plan to do?" she asked, "with me?" cocking her head to the side, she raised her brow, "I hope something naughty."

* * *

TBC…

Page count: 15

Word Count: 7,072


End file.
